Wyjawienie prawdy i nowe życie
by Sol Angelica z Ludzi Lodu
Summary: paring HP/SS niespotykany w polskich fickach, postHogwarts, Harry chce odzyskać dawno utraconego syna... czy to mu się uda... co zmieni to w jego życiu, jak rodzina i cały świat zareaguje na rewelacje. znajdziecie tu też odpowiedź na pytanie: Jak można kochac własną babkę samemu całkowicie o tym nie wiedząc? nawiązania do DOWCIP-u półwiecza akumaNakago
1. 1 maja 2030 godzina 5 rano

**_Wyjawienie prawdy i nowe życie_**

**HP/SS**

Przed przeczytaniem opowiadania proszę przeczytać opowiadanie pt. „DOWCIP półwiecza".  
>AN: <em>kursywą<em> oznaczone zostały cytaty z „Harry'ego Pottera i Insygniów Śmierci", podkreślono natomiast mowę węży. Pamiętajcie, że to moja pierwsza historia, mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba  
>Większość postaci nie należy do mnie, ale do J.K. Rowling<p>

**_Oto wersja poprawiona prologu_**

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 1: Prolog<strong>

**1 maja 2030, g. 5. Rano**

Rozpoczynał się naprawdę piękny wiosenny dzień. Zza uchylonego okna zakrytego firanką wpadały promienie wiosennego słońca. Czuło się także zapach kwitnących jabłoni, których drzewa znajdowały się za oknem.

Tegoż właśnie dnia pewien mężczyzna wyglądający na blisko pięćdziesięciolatka obudził się, leżąc u boku swojej ukochanej żony. Miał on szpakowate włosy (w młodości posiadał kruczoczarne) i zielone niczym promień zabijającej Avady oczy.

Mężczyzna pewnym ruchem chwycił leżące na nocnym stoliku okulary, nałożył je na nos i spojrzał na stojący na stoliku nocnym zegarek. Minęła właśnie godzina piąta rano, więc mężczyzna wstał po cichu, nie chcąc obudzić kobiety swego życia - swojej żony, Ginny Potter-Weasley. Kochał ją bardzo mocno, oddałby za nią bez wahania życie, ale miał przed nią ogromny sekret. Straszną tajemnicę skrywaną przed żoną od wielu, wielu lat, która, jeżeli zostanie ujawniona, zmieni całe życie Zbawiciela Świata, jak go określano. Tak, ten mężczyzna to przecież Harry James Potter, Chłopiec Który Przeżył Po Raz Drugi, no na pewno już nie chłopiec. To przecież dojrzały mężczyzna.

Potter jest od bardzo wielu lat chrononautą, czyli podróżnikiem w czasie. Pracował i pracuje nadal w DOWCIP-ie, tj. Instytucie Hermiony Weasley z domu Granger o nazwie Drobne Obserwacje W Czasie I Przestrzeni, z członkami swojej rodziny i wieloma przyjaciółmi. Widać z daleka, że Hermionie nazwa się nie udała. No, ale co można sądzić po kobiecie, która stowarzyszenie w obronie skrzatów nazywa WSZą.

Tak więc, Harry jest podróżnikiem w czasie. Ale pewnego razu, kiedy znalazł się w przeszłości, teraz już ponad siedemdziesiąt lat temu, jak liczyć według zwykłego ludzkiego kalendarza, poznał pewną dziewczynę o imieniu Ali (tak ją przynajmniej sam nazywał, podobnie jak siostry tej kobiety) i popełnił pewien, naprawdę kardynalnie niewybaczalny błąd.

Otóż, pewnego dnia, kiedy zrozpaczona po śmierci swych rodziców i rodzeństwa w wypadku samochodowym Ali i przybyły po raz kolejny do przeszłości Harry, (Było to, o dziwo!, podczas jego kawalerskiego wieczoru.), się spotkali, mężczyzna jej pomógł. Pomógł jej, zdradzając swą ówczesną narzeczoną, Ginny Weasley, w najbardziej możliwy sposób. To spotkanie dało młodym, a zwłaszcza Ali, wiele szczęścia, a Harry'emu wiele wyrzutów sumienia. Co się później okazało, Harry doczekał się z nią syna, ale nie mogąc z nią być i móc opiekować się swym pierworodnym, bardzo cierpiał. Ali później wyszła za mąż za mugola, Tobiasa Snape'a, a Harry był świadkiem na ich ślubie. Dziewczyna nadała później swemu synowi na imię Severus.

Już zapewne wielu się domyśliło, dlaczego Harry trzymał tą informację w tajemnicy. Każdy byłby wściekły, gdyby dowiedział się, że to właśnie sam Harry Potter był winien przyjścia na świat tego okropnego człowieka, za jakiego uważano Severusa Snape'a. Jako, że 2 maja 2030 roku przed północą mijała 32 rocznica śmierci jego syna, Harry czuł, że po raz kolejny łamie mu się serce. Od dawna planował uratować swego syna. Nie chciał zmieniać przeszłości, więc od wielu planował zabrać Severusa w przyszłość, do swoich czasów, i wyjawić mu prawdę o jego pochodzeniu. Podczas swych licznych wędrówek po przeszłości Harry zdobył jad Nagini, który spowodował wczesną śmierć jego syna, i właśnie wczoraj skończył pracę nad antidotum.

Potter pomyślał sobie, że później wyjawi prawdę żonie, ale najpierw uratuje syna przed śmiercią i da mu nowe życie, chociaż rozpoczęte w wieku 38 lat, ale całkowicie nowe, bo bez żadnej groźby Voldemorta nad sobą.

Dlaczego Potter nie wyjawił prawdy żonie? Bał się tego, co może się stać. Bał się reakcji Ginny i bał się reakcji Severusa, znał ich bowiem doskonale, ale wiedział, że nie ma innej szansy na życie z żoną i synem…


	2. 1 maja 1998

**AN/Jeszcze raz przypominam, że kursywą zapisane zostały cytaty z Insygni Śmierci, natomiast podkreślona została wężomowa. Zapraszam do czytania. Rozdział został poprawiony.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 2<strong>

**1 maja 1998**

Rozpoczynał się wczesny ranek pewnego wiosennego dnia II wojny. Po gabinecie Dyrektora Hogwartu chodził mężczyzna w niezwykle złym humorze. Był to ówczesny Dyrektor Hogwartu. Nazywał się Severus Tobias Snape. Po jego wyglądzie nikt nie uwierzyłby, że bardzo martwi się on o swoich uczniów, których katowali śmierciożerczy nauczyciele mugoloznawstwa i obrony przed czarną magią, do których zatrudnienia dyrektor został zmuszony, rodzeństwo Carrowów – Amycus i Alecto. Przed chwilą rozmawiał on z portretem poprzedniego dyrektora Hogwartu, Albusa Dumbledore'a, notabene przez niego samego zabitego na prośbę tego człowieka. Albus stanowczo twierdził, że Severus z każdym dniem stuprocentowo powinien spodziewać się przybycia do Hogwartu trójki znanych mu dobrze nastolatków, Harry'ego Pottera, Hermiony Granger i Ronalda Weasleya. Jego zdaniem, ich przybycie będzie sygnałem do wybuchu walki, do Ostatecznej Bitwy, podczas której Voldemorta czekać będzie śmierć.

Severus zamyślił się. Domyślał się, że Dumbledore, tak jak i za swego życia, nie mówi mu wszystkiego. Jak zawsze musiał coś ukrywać, a to Severusa zawsze denerwowało, bo onyksowooki mężczyzna był z natury ogromnie ciekawskim mężczyzną, chociaż tego publicznie nie ukazywał. W tej samej chwili mężczyzna usłyszał pukanie i przez otwarte po krótkim „Proszę" Snape'a wszedł drugi mężczyzna i przywitał się.

– Witaj, Severusie.

– Witaj, Amycusie. Co słychać u Czarnego Pana?

– Lord jest bardzo wściekły. Dowiedział się, że Potter, Granger i Weasley włamali się do Gringotta do skarbca Bellatrix Lestrange. – _„Co za idioci. Nikt normalny by tam się nie pchał. No, może poza Potterem, ale on nigdy nie był normalny."_, pomyślał Snape. – Nic nie ukradli, prócz jakiejś małej czarki i uciekli na smoku. Strasznie popisowe, co nie?

– Oczywiście, mogłem się tego spodziewać po Potterze. On przecież zawsze uwielbiał się popisywać, tak jak i jego drogi ojczulek, ale to chyba nie to cię do mnie sprowadza o tak wczesnej porze.

– Otóż, niestety muszę stwierdzić, że jak zawsze masz rację. – rzekł zmęczonym głosem Carrow. – Jak zapewne doskonale wiesz, patrolowałem dziś w nocy błonia i nad ranem spotkałem tam pewnego człowieka. Szukał cię. Groził mi, że jak nie zaprowadzę go do ciebie, to mnie ukatrupi. Zachowywał się i syczał na mnie niczym sam Czarny Pan, a może i gorzej niż On, ale myślę, że to nie był Lord, boby sam prędzej cię do siebie wezwał niż przychodził tutaj. Czeka teraz na dole przy chimerze. Dziwne. Nie był wcale zaskoczony, że jesteś tutaj dyrektorem. Wygląda na to, że on cię chyba zna.

– Bardzo możliwe, ale nie można być w naszych czasach niczego stuprocentowo pewnym. Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, o czym mówię. Przyprowadź go tu, Amycusie, a potem idź odpocząć, bo będziesz miał cały dzień lekcje, a na pewno jesteś zmęczony po całonocnym dyżurze. Skoro przyszedł do mnie, zapewne nic mi nie powinien zrobić, a jeżeli będzie próbował, to sobie z nim poradzę. Wiesz, że mam do tego swoje metody. No, idź.

Po wyjściu Amycusa Severus zastanowił się, kim może być ten nieznajomy, ale nikt z osób mu znajomych nie przychodził mu na myśl. Spojrzał na portret Albusa, ale Dumbledore miał ten swój charakterystyczny uśmieszek, jak wtedy, kiedy wiedział, że coś się stanie, a on wie doskonale co. O tak, Albus miał bardzo wiele tajemnic, a znał ich jeszcze więcej. Nie tylko swoje, lecz i cudze. Nawet jeśli ktoś próbował je ukryć przed Albusem, to i tak okazywało się, że Albus je znał. Severus poznał tylko niektóre tajemnice Albusa, bo musiał je znać jako najbardziej zaufany człowiek Dumbledore'a. Nawet teraz, gdy rządził Hogwartem z rozkazu Czarnego Pana, służył Albusowi chroniąc uczniów czy też durnego Pottera podczas jego wyprawy i szukania horkruksów. Severus cieszył się, że jest tak dobrym oklumentą. Dzięki temu Lord nie mógł poznać prawdziwych działań i zamysłów Severusa.

Chwilę później znów słychać było pukanie i Amycus Carrow wszedł z nieznajomym, o którym wspomniał. Severus przyjrzał się mu dokładnie, na tyle na ile mógł. Gośc nosił bowiem na sobie kaptur zakrywający jego twarz. Przybyły był naprawdę wysokim mężczyzną, niemal jak on sam, a może był nawet wyższy. Miał on krótkie, rozwichrzone szpakowate włosy i jadowicie zielone oczy. Na nosie nosił eleganckie rogowe okulary o kwadratowej oprawce. Od mężczyzny wyczuwało się naprawdę wielką siłę. _„Taką jak przy Czarnym Panie albo może i większą, ale także przy kimś mi znanym, ale nie pamiętam chwilowo przy kim.", _pomyślał Snape. Severus widział w nim coś bardzo znajomego, naprawdę znajomego, ale nie wiedział dokładnie, co to mogło być. Wyczuwał, że musiał kiedyś spotkać tego człowieka przynajmniej raz w życiu, jeżeli nie więcej. Spojrzał przelotnie na portret Albusa. Mężczyzna wyglądał, jakby zobaczył kogoś, kogo nie widział od bardzo dawna, kogoś, kto był jego prawdziwym przyjacielem i jednym z tych najbliższych.

– Dzień dobry panu, panie dyrektorze. Z całą pewnością to zapewne pan jest szukanym przeze mnie Severusem Snapem, prawda?

– Witam pana. Tak, to ja nazywam się Severus Snape i jestem obecnym dyrektorem Hogwartu. – Snape podał swą szczupłą dłoń przybyłemu mężczyźnie. – Z czym pan do mnie przyszedł?

– Proszę chwileczkę poczekać. Pozbędę się tylko ciekawskiego tłumu. – rzekł ciepłym głosem w stronę Severusa, później odwrócił się do Carrowa i rzekł do niego lodowatym tonem, w którym można było niemal poczuć okruchy lodu. – Wynoś się stąd, Carrow, i nie próbuj podsłuchiwać, bo się dowiem, a wtedy dostaniesz wtedy czymś o wiele gorszym od Cruciatusa i Sectusempry razem wziętych, zrozumiano? I żebym ciebie tutaj dłużej nie widział, zapamiętaj!

– O-ocz-czywiście. – wyjąkał Amycus i prędko wyszedł odrobinę zbyt głośno zamykając drzwi, na co przybyły mężczyzna lekko się skrzywił. Snape'a zaskoczyło to, że ten dziwny mężczyzna znał to ostatnie zaklęcie. Myślał on, że zna je jedynie on sam, ten bałwan Potter, zapewne Weasley i Granger, którzy na pewno o nim dowiedzieli się od Pottera, już Severus mógłby to przysiądz, oraz Malfoy, który nim oberwał z ręki jego „ukochanego" ucznia.

– Skąd znasz to zaklęcie? – Severus spytał surowym głosem przybyłego mężczyznę.

– Chwilkę. – Przybyły rzucił niewerbalnie kilkanaście zaklęć blokujących i anty-podsłuchowych. Niektórych z nich nie znał nawet sam Severus, który znał naprawdę wiele zaklęć. – O, tak. Teraz już mogę mówić normalnie. Carrow nas nie podsłucha, nie ma takiej możliwości, a pewnie miał na to nadzieję, by o tym donieść Czarnemu Panu. Pytałeś, skąd znam to zaklęcie? To chyba oczywiste, skoro jestem twoim ojcem, mój synu. Nie byłem zadowolony, gdy się dowiedziałem, że jest twego autorstwa.

– Synu? – powtórzył Severus zmienionym głosem. – Nie oszukujmy się obaj, mój ojciec nie żyje od lat. Zginął z mojej ręki wiele lat temu.

– Cóż, Severusie, chciałeś chyba powiedzieć, że to twojego ojczyma zabiłeś. Twoja matka wyszła za Tobiasa Snape'a z twojego powodu. Nie kochała go wcale, ale chcąc, byś miał prawdziwego ojca, poświęciła się dla ciebie. Ja nie mogłem być przy niej i tobie przez cały czas. To było całkowicie niemożliwe. Ale obserwowałem cię, Severusie, i znam cię doskonale. Częściowo z własnych obserwacji, a częściowo z opowieści mego przyjaciela Albusa.

– Ale jak się nazywasz i dlaczego nazywasz się mym ojcem?

– Cóż, Albus wie doskonale, kim jestem, ale ci nie powie. Nie może, bo zmusiłem go do tego, by złożył Przysięgę Milczenia. Dlatego nie ci powiedział prawdy o twoim pochodzeniu. Kim jestem i jak się nazywam? Na razie nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Znam część przeszłości i przyszłości, dlatego nie powiem ci tego, dopóki nie skończy się wojna. Nie mogę tego zrobić, moje nazwisko pełni jedną z głównych, a może najważniejszych ról w tej przeklętej wojnie. Wiem, co cię czeka, mój synu. I mam zamiar uratować cię od czekającego cię niedługo nieszczęścia. Pamiętaj, że masz ojca, który w najtrudniejszych chwilach będzie przy tobie. Kocham cię z całego serca, mój synu. Do przyszłego zobaczenia. – zdjął zaklęcia i wyszedł.

– Cholera, – zaklął Snape. – Czuję, że znałem go, kiedy był dużo młodszy ode mnie. Albusie, czy to, co mówił ten facet, to jest prawda?

– Cóż, Severusie, powiem ci tylko tyle, ile mogę. On mówił prawdę, to twój biologiczny ojciec. Z tego, co sam wiem, to jest bardzo słowną osobą i odkąd go znam, jeśli mówił coś bardzo ważnego, to nie kłamał. Jeżeli powiedział ci, że po zakończeniu wojny poda ci swoje imię i nazwisko, to bądź stuprocentowo pewny, że się dowiesz od niego tego, czego chcesz.

– Dobrze, ale proszę, bądź teraz cicho, Albusie. Muszę się skupić.

Tymczasem Harry Potter, bo to był tym nieznajomym, który przed chwilą odwiedził Severusa Snape'a, po wyjściu zza drzwi głęboko się uśmiechnął. Był naprawdę zadowolony, że Severus zachował się normalnie jak na jego standardy. Bez wrzasków, wisków i różnorakich intertykw skierowanych pod jego adresem wizyta u najstarszego syna była całkiem miła. Potter idąc korytarzami przyglądał się szkole. Nie było go w niej za rządów Severusa Snape'a jako dyrektora Hogwartu. Mężczyzna wiedząc, co zrobi z Severusem, wybrał się do Ministerstwa, by ukryć fakt, że Severus tak naprawdę przeżyje Ostateczną Bitwę. Schował się w łazience Jęczącej Marty i stamtąd deportował się do Ministerstwa Magii.

No cóż, pewnie teraz usłyszę kogoś mówiącego tonem Hermiony Granger, że w Hogwarcie nie wolno się teleportować czy też aportować i deportować z Hogwartu. No może każdy tego nie potrafi oprócz Harry'ego Pottera, najpotężniejszego czarodzieja swoich czasów, poprzez krew dziedzica Godryka Gryffindora, a od chwili pokonania Lorda Voldemorta, mniej znanego jako Toma Marvolo Riddle'a, ostatniego dziedzica Slytherina poprzez krew, także dziedzica Salazara Slytherina poprzez moc i krew. Dzięki temu potomkowie Harry'ego mogli być dziedzicami Slytherina. Potęga Pottera pochodziła od tego, że jest on panem Czarnej Różdżki i posiadł wszelkie moce Voldemorta, jakie ten ostatni zdobył za całego swego życia. Wiadomości te Harry odkrywał przez długie lata. Deportację i aportację w Hogwarcie i poza niego poznał przez przypadek, kiedy po bitwie chciał zniknąć z Hogwartu, by móc mieć odrobinę spokoju. O tej zdolności Pottera jednak nikt nie wiedział, jednak mężczyzna doskonale wiedział, że będzie musiał zdradzić ją Severusowi Snape'owi, który będąc jego pierworodnym synem, przejął dziedzictwo po Slytherinie, natomiast drugi syn Harry'ego, a pierworodny Ginny, James Syriusz Potter, po Gryffindorze.

Dlaczego w taki sposób? Cóż, do końca nie wiadomo. Potter jednak podejrzewał, że tego przyczyną mogło być własne zdanie Salazara Slytherina o sobie samym. Bo jak przecież otwierało się wejście do komnaty, której strzegł Bazyliszek. _Największy z Czwórki Hogwartu_. To duma Slytherina i uważanie się za bycie najlepszym i najważniejszym. Dlatego też zapewne to jego dziedzicem musiał zostać ten, który był pierworodnym synem poprzedniego dziedzica, a nie jego małżonki.

Wróćmy teraz do Ministerstwa Magii, które Harry znał doskonale dzięki częstym odwiedzinom u jej pracowników, a w domyśle swoich krewnych. Poszedł do Sali w Departamencie Tajemnic z teczkami wszystkich żyjących czarodziejów. Każdy miał je, także Harry, ale rzadko tam zaglądano, bo zwykle nie było takiej potrzeby. Jak mężczyzna doskonale pamiętał, te teczki uzupełniały się samoistnie. Wyciągnął tę, na której widniało nazwisko Severusa Snape'a i odczytał:

**Nazwisko i imiona: SNAPE, Severus Tobias**

**Data urodzenia: 9 stycznia 1960 rok**

**Miejsce urodzenia: Spinner's End**

**Nazwisko i imiona biologicznej matki: PRINCE, Eileen Alice**

**Nazwisko i imiona ojca biologicznej matki: PRINCE, Edward Charles**

**Nazwisko i imiona matki biologicznej matki: CALINE, Caroline Elmira**

**Nazwisko i imiona biologicznego ojca: POTTER, Harold James**

**Nazwisko i imiona ojca biologicznego ojca: POTTER, James Harold**

**Nazwisko i imiona matki biologicznego ojca: EVANS, Lilianne Marigold**

**Data adopcji: 9 stycznia 1960 rok**

**Nazwisko i imię adopcyjnego ojca: SNAPE, Tobias**

**Stan cywilny: kawaler**

**Edukacja:**

**Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart 1971 – 1978**

**Praca:**

**Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart 1981 –**

**Jako Mistrz Eliksirów w Hogwarcie 1981 – 1996**

**Jako nauczyciel Obrony Przed Czarną Magią 1996 – 1997**

**Jako Dyrektor Hogwartu 1997 –**

**Śmierć –**

Potter zauważył, że istniała tam także informacja o tym, że Tobias Snape adoptował Severusa. Rzucił na teczkę _Geminio_. Oryginalną teczkę schował do swej kieszeni, natomiast kopię skorygował. Zmienił informację o prawdziwym ojcu, usunął informację o adopcji i wstawił znaną mu od kilkunastu lat datę śmierci swego syna. Później opuścił Ministerstwo i wrócił do Hogwartu.

Gdy znalazł się już w łazience Jęczącej Marty, otworzył Komnatę Tajemnic, wskoczył do środka i zamknął ją od wewnątrz. Poszedł do odkrytej przez siebie lata temu, oczywiście w przyszłości, sypialni Salazara Slytherina, której dawniej pilnował bazyliszek, zjadł porządną kolację przyniesioną przez Zgredka, który rzecz jasna od razu poznał w mężczyźnie Harry'ego Pottera, pogromcę Bazyliszka, Voldemorta, etcetera, i poszedł spać.

Kiedy Harry się obudził, ściemniło się. Spojrzał na zegarek, wybiła właśnie 20:00. Trzeba się zbierać. Mężczyzna deportował się bezgłośnie do Pokoju Życzeń. Na sobie miał zaklęcie Kameleona, toteż nikt nie zauważył jego przybycia. W dodatku wszyscy byli zaabsorbowani powrotem do Hogwartu Wielkiej Złotej Trójcy Gryffindoru: Harry'ego Pottera, Hermiony Granger i Ronalda Weasleya. Wszyscy się cieszyli z ich powrotu z Nevillem Longbottomem.

_– HARRY!_

_– To Potter, to jest POTTER!_

_– Ron!_

_– Hermiona!_

Starszy Potter zauważył, że młody Harry wcale nie panuje nad sytuacją, ale zaraz rozległ się głos Neville'a Longbottoma:

_ – No dobra, wystarczy, uspokójcie się!_

Gdy wszystko ucichło, starsza wersja Pottera podeszła do Hermiony Granger i używając rodzaju zaawansowanej niewykrywalnej legilimencji, której wtedy jeszcze nie znano, podsunął dziewczynie myśl o Komnacie Tajemnic i bazyliszku w taki sposób, by myślała, że to jej (!) przyszło do głowy. Później nie słuchał dalszej rozmowy obecnych w Pokoju Życzeń, bo to wszystko znał z wydarzeń, w których brał udział, tylko deportował się do łazienki Jęczącej Marty i tam czekał na Rona i Hermionę…

Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie Severus poczuł piekący Mroczny Znak, więc wyszedł z gabinetu. Domyślił się bowiem, że to Carrowowie wezwali Czarnego Pana, bo myśleli, że złapali samego Harry'ego Pottera w wieży Ravenclawu. Tak, Snape wiedział, że Potter miał niby być w wieży Krukonów, bo tam była Alecto, a to pewnie ona lub jej durny brat nacisnął znak. Cóż, sam Severus uważał, że nie ma po co czekać na Pottera w tamtej wieży, bo jego zdaniem, Potter nie jest aż tak głupi, by pchać się prosto w pułapkę. Była to jednak jego opinia, a Snape nie chciał się wychylać, mogąc złapać karę od Czarnego Pana. Nie zależało mu wcale a wcale na dodatkowych Cruciatusach za własne opinie.

Wyszedł więc z gabinetu dyrektora i szedł parę minut korytarzem na siódmym piętrze, a zauważając idącą ubraną w ciepły szlafrok Minerwę McGonagall, stanął za zbroją. Gdy kobieta się odezwała, pytając „Kto tam?", Snape wyszedł z ukrycia, trzymając przed sobą różdżkę i zapytał cicho:

_–__ Gdzie są Carrowowie, _Minerwo_?_

_– Pewnie tam, gdzie ich wysłałeś, Severusie – odpowiedziała profesor McGonagall._

_Snape podszedł bliżej, omiatając spojrzeniem powietrze wokół niej, jakby wiedział, że Harry tam jest. _Siedemnastoletni _Harry też uniósł różdżkę pod peleryną, gotów do walki._ Chłopak nie wiedział jednak, tak jak i Minerwa, że Severus nie jest wcale ich wrogiem, a jedynie sprzymierzeńcem kryjącym się pod kryptonimem wroga.

_– Odniosłem wrażenie, że Alecto zauważyła jakiegoś intruza. _A właśnie, Minerwo, tak przy okazji, _zastanawiam się, co wyciągnęło cię z łóżka o tak późnej porze._

_– Zdawało mi się, że słyszę jakieś hałasy._

_– Naprawdę? Bo ja nic nie słyszę. _Tutaj jest całkowita cisza._ – Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy, _mając nadzieję, że się czegoś od niej dowie za pomocą legilimencji. Niestety, jakby wiedząc o jego zdolnościach, kobieta nie próbowała nawet odwzajemniać jego spojrzenia_. – Widziałaś Harry'ego Pottera, Minerwo? Bo jeśli tak, to muszę nalegać…_

Minerwa nie odpowiedziała, tylko natychmiast zaczęła walczyć z Severusem. Wiedziała, że może mieć przez to kłopoty, że może nawet wylecieć z Hogwartu, gdzie pracowała całe swoje życie, ale nie zwracała na to uwagi. Severus natomiast, jakby się domyślił, wiedział już, że Harry Potter i jego przyjaciele są w Hogwarcie. Znał na tyle Minerwę, aby wiedzieć, że zawsze stanie w obronie swoich lwiąt.

Podczas gdy Severus i Minerwa walczyli, to dźwięki walki ściągnęły w to miejsce biegnących Flitwicka, Sprout i sapiącego Slughorna i rozległ się głośny głos Flitwicka:

_ – O nie! Już nie popełnisz więcej morderstw w Hogwarcie, _Severusie_!_ – Severus nie czekał już na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń i uciekł wyskakując przez okno. Podczas skoku zastanawiał się jedynie, jak on spełni prośbę Albusa i powie Potterowi, że jest sam horkruksem.

Starszy Harry spojrzał na swój zegarek, było piętnaście minut po jedenastej wieczorem. Słychać było kroki dwójki osób, które po wejściu do łazienki Jęczącej Marty próbowały otworzyć Komnatę. Zniecierpliwiony dorosły Harry sam syknął tym samym otwierając Komnatę Tajemnic, a później aportował się w laboratorium Snape'a. Osłony go przepuściły, bo zamek traktował Harry'ego niemal tak samo jak Założycieli ze względu na moc i zdolności.

Mężczyzna rozstawił sprzęt i zaczął przygotowywać eliksir powstrzymujący rozchodzenie się jadu, ale nie niwelujący go. W kolejnym kociołku rozgrzewało się antidotum przeciwko jadowi Nagini, który był dość charakterystycznym jadem, a to antidotum musiało być podane gorące.

Kiedy antidotum było już gorące, Harry rzucił na kociołki zaklęcie zastoju i deportował się do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Tam zaoklumentował swój umysł, zniwelował swoją sygnaturę, by Riddle jej nie wykrył, i czekał na Voldemorta pod niewykrywalną wersją Zaklęcia Kameleona w ciemnym pokoju.

Po chwili wszedł Voldemort z ubranym w łachmany i mającym jeszcze ślady po ostatniej karze z rąk Riddle'a Lucjuszem Malfoyem, który od razu usiadł na podłodze w najciemniejszym kącie pokoju, natomiast Tom rozmyślał nad utraconymi horkruksami przetaczając różdżkę między palcami. Wtem ciszę przerwał zrozpaczony głos:

_– Panie. Panie… błagam… mój syn…_

_– Jeśli twój syn zginął, Lucjuszu, to nie moja wina. Nie przyszedł, aby walczyć po mojej stronie, jak reszta Ślizgonów. Może postanowił zostać przyjacielem Harry'ego Pottera? _– rzekł ze złością Voldemort.

_– Nie... nigdy – wyszeptał Malfoy._

_– Oby tak było._

_– Nie obawiasz się, panie… nie obawiasz się, że Pottera mógł już zabić ktoś inny? – zapytał Malfoy roztrzęsionym głosem. – Czy nie byłoby rozsądniej… wybacz mi, panie… żebyś przerwał tę bitwę, wkroczył do zamku i… s-sam go odnalazł?_

_– Nie udawaj, Lucjuszu. Chcesz przerwać bitwę, żeby zobaczyć, co stało się z twoim synem. A ja nie muszę szukać Pottera. Zanim nastanie świt, Potter sam mnie odnajdzie._

_Voldemort ponownie opuścił wzrok na różdżkę. Niepokoiła go… a to, co niepokoiło Lorda Voldemorta, zawsze musiało być zmienione…_

_– Przyprowadź mi tu Snape'a._

_– Snape'a… p-panie m-mój?_

_– Snape'a. Zaraz. Jest mi potrzebny. Chcę, żeby mi… w czymś usłużył. Idź._

Przerażony Malfoy wyszedł, ale niedługo potem wprowadził do pomieszczenia Snape'a i ponownie opuścił Wrzeszczącą Chatę. Harry stojący pod ścianą uśmiechnął się smutno. Wiedział, co niedługo się stanie. Wiedział, że zaraz Voldemort będzie chciał zabić jego syna. Po chwili jednak zaczął się przysłuchiwać rozmowie Severusa z Voldemortem:

_– …panie mój, ich opór słabnie…_

_– …i słabnie bez twojej pomocy. Jesteś wytrawnym czarodziejem, Severusie, ale nie sądzę, by twoja obecność była tam teraz potrzebna. Jesteśmy już prawie u celu… prawie._

_– Pozwól mi odnaleźć chłopca. Przyprowadzę ci Pottera. Wiem, że zdołam go odnaleźć, panie. Proszę._

_– Jesteś taki sam jak Lucjusz. _Żaden z was nie zna Harry'ego _Pottera. On jeszcze przyjdzie do mnie tej nocy._

Voldemort wstał z wyczarowanego przez siebie fotela, na którym dotychczas zasiadał.

_– Mam pewien problem, Severusie – powiedział _dziwnie _łagodnie._

_– Tak, panie?_

_Voldemort uniósł Czarną Różdżkę._

– Dlaczego ta różdżka mnie nie słucha, Severusie? Dlaczego nie odnalazłem w niej żadnej różnicy między nią, a tą różdżką, którą kupiłem u Ollivandera wiele lat temu. – Snape milczał nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Voldemort zaczął krążyć po pokoju. – _Długo się nad tym zastanawiałem, Severusie… Czy wiesz, _czy się zastanawiasz, _dlaczego odwołałem cię z pola walki?_

_– Nie, panie, ale błagam, byś pozwolił mi tam wrócić. Pozwól mi odnaleźć Pottera._

_– _Nie mów o Potterze. Nie znasz go tak doskonale jak ja. I on tak przyjdzie do mnie, bo nie będzie mógł pogodzić się ze śmiercią innych. Wiem, że dla niego już umarło zbyt wielu jego przyjaciół. _Ale nie o Harrym Potterze chcę z tobą pomówić, Severusie, tylko o tobie. Jesteś dla mnie bardzo cenny._

– Wiem, panie. Chciałbym sprowadzić Pottera, pozwól mi pa…

– Nie! – W głosie Voldemorta wibrowała wściekłość. – _Na razie myślę o czymś innym. Zastanawiam się, Severusie, co się stanie, kiedy w końcu spotkam się z tym _pechowym dla mnie _chłopcem!_

_– Panie, przecież nie ma żadnej wątpliwości, że…_

– Jest, Severusie. Tak, jest. _Dlaczego obie różdżki, których używałem, zawiodły, gdy mierzyłem w Harry'ego Pottera?_

_– Ja... ja nie potrafię na to odpowiedzieć, panie._

_– Nie potrafisz?_ Jesteś tego pewien, całkowicie pewien, bo ja był nie był na twoim miejscu taki pewien. _Moja cisowa różdżka była mi posłuszna we wszystkim, Severusie. _Zawiodła mnie tylko przy zabiciu_ Harry'ego Pottera. Dwukrotnie mnie zawiodła. Ollivander powiedział mi po torturach o bliźniaczych rdzeniach, powiedział mi, że muszę mieć inną różdżkę. Usłuchałem go, ale różdżka Lucjusza też mnie zawiodła, gdy znowu spotkałem Pottera. Pękła, _kiedy chciałem go zabić_. Szukałem trzeciej różdżki, Severusie. Czarnej Różdżki, Różdżki Przeznaczenia, Berła Śmierci. Zabrałem ją jej poprzedniemu właścicielowi. Wziąłem ją z grobu Albusa Dumbledore'a, _ale różdżka mnie nie słucha jak powinna. Może ty, Severusie, znasz odpowiedź.

– Panie…

– Nie jest mi do końca posłuszna, bo to nie ja zabiłem Dumbledore'a, jej ostatniego właściciela. To ty jesteś jego mordercą, a dopóki żyjesz, nie będzie mnie całkowicie słuchała. Wybacz mi. – rzekł bez cienia żalu w głosie i machnął różdżką, a świetlista kula, w której był wąż, wchłonęła głowę Snape'a, a Voldemort rzekł w języku węży:

– _Zabij._

Rozległ się przeraźliwy krzyk. To Snape daremnie próbował uwolnić głowę, kiedy wąż zatopił swe kły w jego karku. Gdy Snape upadł, Riddle ponownie machnął różdżką, uwalniając Snape'a, z którego ran na karku tryskała krew. Później Tom opuścił chatę i wyszedł nie oglądając się za siebie.

Po chwili z tunelu za skrzynią wyszedł czarnowłosy i zielonooki młodzieniec i podszedł do umierającego mężczyzny. _Zdjął Pelerynę-Niewidkę i spojrzał na człowieka, którego tak nienawidził, którego szeroko rozwarte czarne oczy patrzyły teraz na niego i który poruszał wargami, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć. Pochylił się nad nim, a Snape chwycił go za szatę na piersiach i przyciągnął bliżej. Z jego gardła wydobył się straszny charkot._

_– Weź… to… weź… to._

_Coś z niego wyciekało i nie była to tylko krew. Z jego ust, uszu i oczu wydobywało się coś srebrzysto-niebieskiego, coś, co nie było ani gazem, ani cieczą… a Harry wiedział, co to jest, lecz nie miał pojęcia, co robić…_ Ale Hermiona, która także tu była wraz z Ronem, wcisnęła siedemnastolatkowi do rąk wyczarowaną przez siebie fiolkę, do której chłopak przeniósł wspomnienia, bo właśnie tym była ta substancja. _Kiedy była pełna, uchwyt Snape'a zelżał, a on sam wyglądał, jakby już całkowicie się wykrwawił._

_– Spójrz... na... mnie – wyszeptał, _więc zielonooki spojrzał na mężczyznę. Po chwili było słychać głos Voldemorta, więc młodszy Harry, Hermiona i Ron się wycofali i wyszli.

Chwilę później stojąca pod ścianą postać się poruszyła i szybkim stanowczym krokiem podeszła po umierającego Severusa. Z biegu dał mu eliksir krwawy oraz eliksir powstrzymujący rozpowszechnianie się jadu Nagini w ciele Snape'a. Później rzucił na Severusa najsilniejszą tarczę ochronną, jaką znał, oraz zaklęcie zastoju, aby powstrzymać upływ krwi, i deportował się do kwater Snape'a, gdzie czekało na mężczyznę antidotum na jad wężycy Voldemorta pod zaklęciem zastoju. Harry zdjął zaklęcia, podał Severusowi eliksir i wprowadził go w leczniczą śpiączkę, by to, co w organizmie jego syna uległo zniszczeniu, mogło się wyleczyć.

Później wziął posiadane przez siebie włosy Tobiasa Snape'a i Eileen Prince, transmutował je w ciało Severusa wyglądające tak, jakby Severus całkowicie się wykrwawił. Położył je w miejscu ataku Nagini. Chciał, by wszyscy wierzyli, że jego syn nie żyje. W innym przypadku, jego przyszłość by się zmieniła i Harry nie mógłby wrócić w swoje własne czasy. Dlaczego? Ponieważ to już byłby inny czas, a Harry pozostałby wiecznym wędrowcem między różnymi czasami.

Następnie powrócił do komnat Severusa, by rzucić na niego zaklęcie monitorujące, zjeść coś i móc iść spać po tym naprawdę męczącym dniu.

* * *

><p>AN: Liczę na komentarze... Bez nich trudno mi pisac...<p> 


	3. 2 maja 1998, w nocy

_**Witajcie, nareszcie znajduje się tu cały rozdział mojego opowiadania. Liczę na komentarze, **_

_**Część wydarzeń w przyszłości Harry'ego zmieniłam dla swojej akcji i nie są tak, jak podawała to J. w swoich wywiadach.**_

**akumaNakago: zmieniłam trochę daty przyjścia na świat dzieci Harry'ego wobec czego twój Rok 50 ATT nie będzie mógł się zgadzać z tym moim. Przepraszam za to.**

**Ta o Zbyt Wielu Nickach: nie wiem jeszcze czy Severus będzie rozmyślał o swojej młodości, ale to bardzo możliwe. Na razie będzie coś innego, ale być może, skoro chodzi tu o nowe życie nikogo innego jak naszego ukochanego Mistrza Eliksirów**

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 3: Wspomnienia<strong>

**2 maja 1998, w nocy**

W środku ciepłej majowej nocy Harry obudził się, ponownie targany straszliwymi koszmarami o tym, co widział przed laty w tej ostatniej wojnie i nie tylko. Jego podróże bowiem ukazały mu cały ogrom ludzkiego zła i okrucieństwa, zwłaszcza że udało mu się ujrzeć na własne oczy, co udało się razem zrobić jednemu mugolowi – Adolfowi Hitlerowi i czarnoksiężnikowi, człowiekowi, w którym w młodości oddał swe serce młody Albus Dumbledore – Gellert Grindenwald.

Mając problemy z zaśnięciem, zaczął rozmyślać i przypominać sobie po kolei całe swoje dotychczasowe życie po pokonaniu Toma.

Wszystko, co było jego dzisiejszym życiem, w myśleniu oczywiście o końcu lat dwudziestych dwudziestego pierwszego stulecia, zaczęło się zaraz po tym, jak pokonał Voldemorta tym jednym małym zaklęciem, które uratowało mu życie kiedyś przed laty.

Głównie magiczni Anglicy, a także czarodzieje innych narodowości, byli mu bardzo wdzięczni za to, zrobił. Oczywiście, można było się domyślić, że chcieli go uhonorować różnymi zaszczytami za to, co zrobił. Ale jak to Harry Potter. Można by pomyśleć, że to gorsze i bardziej uparte wcielenie Dumbledore'a, który nigdy nie został Ministrem Magii, bo po prostu nie chciał. Harry był jeszcze gorszy. On nie chciał żadnych nagród i zaszczytów, o których sądził, że na nie po prostu nie zasługuje. Uciekając przed całą chwałą, która na niego czekała w zamku, pragnął znaleźć się wszędzie, byle nie w tym miejscu. W taki to sposób dowiedział się, że potrafi jako jedyny w historii teleportować się w Hogwarcie oraz poza nim. Dopiero potem, po wielu latach, dowiedział się, że jedynymi, którzy przed nim to potrafili, byli sami Założyciele.

Uciekając na chwilę ze szkoły znalazł się w Londynie, którego mugolskiej części, w porównaniu do magicznej, nie ogarnęła gorączka świętowania. Tam włóczył się przez całą noc. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się uspokoić.

Oczywiście, Harry był człowiekiem o gołębim sercu, chłopak nie chciał też martwić Rona i Hermiony, więc następnego ranka powrócił do zamku.

Po uroczystościach w Hogwarcie i pogrzebach wszystkich poległych okazało się oczywiście, że nikt z rocznika naszego Pottera nie ukończył Hogwartu. Na to jednak nikt później nie patrzył, skoro uczniowie byli bohaterami.

Hermiona Granger od września 1998 poszła na uniwersytet magiczny, na którym kształciła się z Transmutacji, jej ukochanego przedmiotu, oraz Eliksirów, mając nadzieję, że kiedyś będzie mogła nauczać w Hogwarcie. Znając Hermionę, Harry już wówczas był pewien, że dziewczyna ukończy go szybciej niż można się spodziewać. Ron, tak jak chciał, został Aurorem. Chciał, by i Harry z nim poszedł, jednak nasz bohater nie chciał tego. Miał dość walki, gonitwy za złoczyńcami tego świata, a także spoglądania na krew i łzy, a dodatkowo otrzymał całkowicie inną propozycję, która w ówczesnej perspektywie go zadowalała…

Minerwa McGonagall, która została dyrektorką Hogwartu po śmierci Severusa Snape'a, nareszcie oczyszczonego z łatki Śmierciożercy po wielokrotnych zeznaniach Harry'ego, któregoś lipcowego dnia Anno Domini 1998 poprosiła osiemnastoletniego Pottera, by się z nią spotkał…

**_#Wspomnienie#_**

_Harry od dłuższego czasu sam nie wiedział już, co ma robić. Pokonał Voldemorta tak, jak chciał tego świat czarodziejów i uważał, że nie ma już nic do roboty w tym świecie. Zastanawiał się nawet, czy go nie opuścić na zawsze i nie oddalić się od tego świata i życia z magią. Mówiąc serio, miał nawet plany, aby spróbować uzupełnić swoją mugolską edukację, zmienić wygląd, imię i nazwisko i zaszyc się bez śladu w mugolskim świecie na innym kontynencie._

_Potter od bitwy zamieszkał w dawnym domu Syriusza w Londynie przy Grimmauld Place 12 i szykował się do odbudowy domu swoich rodziców w Dolinie Godryka. Często opiekował się też swoim chrześniakiem, Teddym, pamiętając, że Andromeda pogrążona w żałobie po utraconej rodzinie, mężu, córce i zięciu, nie zawsze będzie miała siły na opiekowaniem się wnukiem. Poświęcał też czas na spotkania z Ginny Weasley, które powoli rozwijały się w coś większego. Harry wiedział jednak, że nie będą mogli ich ciągle kontynuować, pamiętając, że Ginny we wrześniu miała iść na ostatni rok Hogwartu, już siódmy, mimo że nie ukończyła szóstego tak, jak i on siódmego._

_Kiedy Potter otrzymał list od McGonagall, w którym kobieta prosiła go o spotkanie, od razu się zgodził. Sam wtedy nie był pewien, dlaczego to zrobił, może właśnie z nudy, która ówcześnie go już zdążyła dobijać. I w taki to sposób Harry pewnego dnia pod koniec lipca 1998 szedł do gabinetu dyrektorki Hogwartu._

_Szkoła była już odnowiona. Dużą rolę w remoncie odegrał Harry, który, zanim odłożył Czarną Różdżkę do grobowca Albusa Dumbledore'a, postanowił nią naprawić szkołę. Skoro ta Różdżka naprawiła jego własną, to mogła naprawić także zniszczenia powstałe podczas Ostatniej Bitwy o Zamek i Szkołę Hogwart. (Taką walkom na początku maja bieżącego roku nazwę nadały jej media.)_

_Kiedy młody mężczyzna wszedł do gabinetu dyrektora, Minerwa wskazała mu fotel naprzeciwko biurka, a kiedy usiadł, rzekła:_

_– Witaj, Harry! Cieszę się, że zgodziłeś się ze mną spotkać._

_– To nic wielkiego, pani profesor._

_– Mów mi Minerwa, Harry. Jesteś już dorosłym człowiekiem, a tym, co zrobiłeś, udowodniłeś, że na to zasługujesz._

_– Dobrze, pa… Minerwo. Oczywiście. Mogłabyś mi powiedzieć, co za problem zmusił cię do ściągnięcia mnie do szkoły. Bez powodu nie prosiłabyś mnie o spotkanie._

_– Masz rację, Harry. Stałeś się ostatnio doskonałym obserwatorem. Podobnie jak Severus umiesz mnie rozszyfrowywać. – Głos Minerwy na chwilę się załamał i brzmiał naprawdę smutno. – Mam problem. Jak pamiętasz, Albusa dręczył przez lata identyczny problem. Brakuje mi nauczyciela do Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Myślałam, że śmierć Toma zlikwiduje ten problem, ale ludzie jednak pamiętają to, co się działo na tej pozycji przez lata i nie chcą się zgłaszać._

_– Nie było lepszego kandydata niż ja, Minerwo?_

_– Cóż, byli chętni, ale wcale nie nadawali się na to stanowisko. Postanowiłam bowiem, że nareszcie znajdę kogoś naprawdę kompetentnego. Ty jesteś osobą najbardziej do tego odpowiednią. Wzięłabym pannę Granger czy pana Weasleya na tą pozycję, ale oni są całkowicie zajęci. Hermiona nauką przed uniwersytetem, który zaczyna we wrześniu, pan Weasley szkoleniem na Aurora. Severus, Remus, Nimfadora czy Alastor, którzy się do tego nadawali doskonale, nie żyją i nie ma niczego, co by ich ożywiło. Kingsley nie może, jest przecież Ministrem i musi uporządkować sprawy w Ministerstwie i usunąć pozostałości po rocznych śmierciożerczych rządach. Innym aurorom nie można albo zaufać, albo też nie potrafią nauczać. A pytani przeze mnie Artur, Bill, Charlie i Percy odmówili. Artur wrócił do Ministerstwa i pomaga wraz z Percym, który ponownie jest podsekretarzem Ministra, Kingsleyowi w Ministerstwie. Bill wrócił do pracy w Banku Gringotta, a Charlie do swoich smoków. W dodatku wiele kompetentnych osób z twego rocznika zginęło w maju, inni zaś ze względu na wybór stron w wojnie trafili do Azkabanu. Ty natomiast jesteś najlepszą osobą z pozostałych przy życiu i całkowicie wolnym. W takim przypadku zostałeś jedną wolną i w dodatku kompetentną osobą i dlatego muszę prosić cię o objęcie tej posady przynajmniej na najbliższy rok._

_– Oczywiście, Minerwo. Zgadzam się – odparł Harry widząc, że żadne wymówki nie zadziałają. Miał w tej chwili dziwne wrażenie, że albusowska polityka manipulacji musiała udzielić się McGonagall, podobnie jak wszystkich kapitanów Gryffindoru musi nawiedzać duch Oliviera Wooda, chociaż Harry był pewien, że Wood był całkowicie żywy w tej chwili w porównaniu do Albusa Dumbledore'a._

_– A zatem witaj w kadrze, profesorze Potter._

_– Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie. Co z transmutacją i eliksirami? Znalazłaś na te przedmioty chętnych?_

_– Na szczęście. Nie chcę sobie myśleć, co by się działo, gdyby była przeciwna sytuacja. Hestia Jones, znasz ją dobrze z Zakonu, powiedziała mi, że zajmie się transmutacją, do której także brakowało nauczyciela, ponieważ zostałam dyrektorką. Natomiast eliksirami zajmie się Horacy, który na moją prośbę na jeszcze jeden rok zawiesił emeryturę i powiedział, że będzie czekał na osobę z twojego rocznika, która będzie mogła nauczać eliksirów._

_– To przynajmniej tyle. Wiedz tylko, Minerwo, jedną rzecz. Wszyscy uczniowie mnie znają, większość z nich jeszcze jako swojego kolegę ze szkoły. Jak wśród nich mam utrzymać rygor i mieć ich szacunek?_

_– Nie martw się, że jesteś najmłodszym nauczycielem od kilku stuleci. Wszystko się ułoży. W dodatku pokonałeś Riddle'a – największego czarnoksiężnika ostatniego stulecia. To z pewnością doda ci renomy. Mogę cię prosić o jeszcze jedno._

_– O co, Minerwo? – spytał profesor Potter._

_– Mógłbyś zostać moim zastępcą i opiekunem domu Gryffindor. Hestia nie może zostać opiekunem Gryffindoru ze względu na to, że była Puchonką, Auriga była Ślizgonką, a profesor Vector była Krukonką. Na Sybillę nie mogę liczyć, jest całkowicie niekompetentna na takim stanowisku, podobnie jak Hagrid._

_– O… oczywiście – wyjąkał mężczyzna, zaskoczony. – Nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie, Minerwo._

_– Wiedziałam o tym, ale cóż, nikt inny nie chciał być moim zastępcą, nawet Filius, który naucza tutaj dłuższej niźli ja. Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale byłam na jednym roku z Riddlem w Hogwarcie, a już wtedy Filius był nauczycielem zaklęć. Kiedyś wspominał mi, że zaczął uczyć jednocześnie z Albusem._

_– Rozumiem. W takim razie się pożegnamy, Minerwo._

_– Oczywiście, do zobaczenia._

**_#Koniec Wspomnienia#_**

Tak też było, jak Minerwa mówiła, mężczyzna nie miał żadnych problemów z uczniami. Nawet nie miał problemów z łączeniem miłości do Ginny i jednoczesnym jej nauczaniem. Jedyne, co musiał robić, to dawać pracę Ginny do oceny przez Minerwę, dla bezstronności. Jak widać, naszej parze nie było łatwo, ale udawało się. Bywały nawet wieczory, kiedy Ginny przychodziła odwiedzić Harry'ego i pomagała mu ze wszystkim. Dziewczyna posiadała na tyle odpowiednią wiedzę i ułatwiała Potterowi życie, sprawdzając duże ilości prac.

Wszyscy uważali Harry'ego za genialnego nauczyciela. Horacy i Filius gratulowali tylko Minerwie udanego nauczyciela Obrony i mówili jej, aby pilnowała, by jej nie uciekł ze szkoły, bo takiego nauczyciela to tylko ze świecą szukać.

I tak minął niemal cały rok, kiedy oczywiście musiało coś się stać. Harry'emu oczywiście przecież nie było pisane całkowicie spokojne i nudne życie.

Taka już wspomniane coś, czyli krytyczna sytuacja (dla mężczyzny) nadeszła pod koniec kwietnia 1999 roku, kiedy Kingsley wezwał do siebie naszego nauczyciela Hogwartu…

**_#Wspomnienie#_**

_Podenerwowany Harry szedł korytarzem do gabinetu Ministra Magii. Niedługo będzie zbliżał się koniec roku szkolnego. Był już prawie koniec kwietnia, zbliżała się pierwsza rocznica końca wojny i Harry bał się, co też może usłyszeć od Kingsleya. Mężczyzna nie wzywał go bowiem wtedy, kiedy to było zbędne._

_Nauczyciel zapukał do drzwi i kiedy usłyszał głośne „Proszę!", wszedł do średniej wielkości gabinetu. Harry bywał już tu parokrotnie w ciągu tego roku szkolnego, głównie przy okazji odwiedzin u Rona._

_– Cześć, Kingsley! Co takiego się stało, że mnie wezwałeś?! – rzekł zmartwionym głosem Potter._

_– Witaj, Harry. – odparł radośnie Minister. – Nic złego się nie stało, więc się nie musisz martwić. Mam po prostu poważną, naprawdę bardzo poważną sprawę do ciebie._

_– Więc o co chodzi, King? – rzekł Potter lakonicznie._

_– Nie wiem, czy słyszałeś, ale postanowiłem zrezygnować z bycia Ministrem Magii i przekazać te stanowisko godniejszej ode mnie osobie._

_– Ale dlaczego? Przecież jesteś bardzo dobrym Ministrem…_

_– Jestem Aurorem – przerwał Harry'emu Shackebolt. – i zostanę nim do końca, aż do swojej śmierci. A Ministrem zostałem tymczasowo, bo mnie o to poproszono. Teraz, kiedy w Ministerstwie jest porządek, czuję się tu całkiem nieswojo, wiedząc, że jest osoba bardziej godna być na tym stanowisku, zwłaszcza, że doskonale wiem, kogo chcą tu Anglicy._

_– Niby kto miałby być tym nowym Ministrem? – spytał dość szorstko Harry, mając nadzieję, że jego złe przeczucia się nie spełnią._

_– Chodzi mi o ciebie, panie Potter. Chciałbym, a wraz ze mną cała czarodziejska Anglia, byś został Ministrem Magii._

_– Ja, Ministrem? Oszalałeś, Kingsley. O nie, nie… – Czarnowłosy mężczyzna zaczynał się bronić. – Nie zostanę Ministrem… Nigdy… Przenigdy… Nie przekonasz mnie. O wiele bardziej wolę swoją miłą posadkę w Hogwarcie. Albus wiedział, co mówi, mówiąc, że władza lubi uzależniać ludzi. Ja jej nie chcę… i nigdy nie chciałem. I proszę cię, Kingsley, nie próbuj nawet przekonywać mnie… Znajdź sobie innego kandydata – dodał zrozpaczony._

_– Rozumiem cię, Harry. Nie mogę cię zmuszać. W takim razie do zobaczenia._

_– Do zobaczenia, King. – Potter wyszedł szybkim krokiem mocno zatrzaskując drzwi za sobą._

**_#Koniec Wspomnienia#_**

I w taki to sposób Harry po raz pierwszy odmówił zostania Ministrem Magii. Jego opór jednak był ciągły, bo co rok powtarzała się identyczna sytuacja. Obecny Minister prosił go o zostanie nowym Ministrem, a Potter odmawiał i trzaskał drzwiami ze złości.

Harry nadal spotykał się z Ginny po tym, jak dziewczyna opuściła Hogwart i zaczęła pracować zawodowo jako ścigająca w Harpiach z Holyhead. Jak na razie, nic nie pokazywało, że Potter w końcu zacznie podróżować w czasie.

Jednak kolejne ważne wydarzenie w jego życiu spowodowało, że Potter opuścił Hogwart złamawszy uprzednio klątwę Voldemorta z tego stanowiska.

Jak to się stało…

**_#Wspomnienie#_**

_Był to gorący dzień pod koniec czerwca 2000 roku. Następnego dnia uczniowie będą wracali do swych domów. Harry James Potter, obecny zastępca Dyrektora Hogwartu i opiekun domu Godryka Gryffindora przez ostatnie dwa lata, otrzymał Patronusa od Minerwy, aby przyszedł do niej. W tej samej chwili mężczyzna skończył rozmowę ze swoją przyjaciółką, obecną Mistrzynią Eliksirów w Hogwarcie, Hermioną Granger i poszedł do gabinetu McGonagall na siódme piętro. Przez okna widział uczniów odpoczywających na świeżym powietrzu i trochę zazdrościł im tej beztroski. Jemu to nigdy nie zostało dane. Miał bowiem Voldemorta na głowie i nie obchodziły go wówczas żadne rozrywki. Teraz zaś był profesorem i też nie miał czasu na łatwe rozrywki, oprócz randek z Ginny._

_Mężczyzna rzucił hasło chimerze i wjechał na górę po ruchomych schodach. Zapukał i wszedł, mówiąc:_

_– Witaj, Minerwo. Wzywałaś mnie._

_– Witaj, Harry. Tak, mam do ciebie sprawę – Na te słowa Minerwy Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czego od niego chce Dyrektorka. Zazwyczaj, kiedy miała do niego sprawę, zwracała się do niego w identyczny sposób. – Usiądź – Kiedy Potter usiadł, kontynuowała. – Postanowiłam odejść na emeryturę i oddać ci stanowisko Dyrektora Hogwartu. Albus także uznał, że zasługujesz na to stanowisko, jak nikt inny._

_– Minerwo, – odrzekł Potter. – zaskoczyłaś mnie. Na koniec lipca skończę dopiero dwadzieścia lat, a ty chcesz, bym dyrygował twoją szkołą. Mu… muszę się zastanowić. To zbyt trudne, bym mógł ci od razu odpowiedzieć na to pytanie._

_– Ależ zastanawiaj się przez tyle czasu, ile potrzebujesz. Poczekam na twoją odpowiedź przez najbliższy tydzień, dobrze._

_– Oczywiście. Do zobaczenia, Minerwo._

_Jednak oczekiwania Minerwy się nie spełniły. Następnego dnia po południu znalazła na swoim biurku rezygnację Harry'ego. Kiedy kobieta podążyła do komnat Pottera, już go tam nie znalazła. Potter opuścił Hogwart. Albus podsumował całe zdarzenie tylko trzema zdaniami: „Mogłem się tego spodziewać. Harry jest niezwykle uparty. Zawsze taki był, a wszyscy o tym zawsze zapominali, nawet ja."_

**_#Koniec Wspomnienia#_**

_„A pamiętasz, Harry"_, powiedział do siebie w duchu mężczyzna. _„Jak Minerwa była na ciebie wściekła, że zamiast powiedzieć jej w cztery oczy, że nie chcesz być dyrektorem, podesłałeś jej rezygnację. Ale już nic nie mogła na mnie poradzić. Wiedziała doskonale, że nie chcę władzy, że nie jestem Albusem, który bez gadania zostałby dyrektorem i udowodniłem to jej w dobitny sposób. Może odrobinę zbyt dobitny, ale w końcu kobieta przecież mi wybaczyła, tyle że nie jest w pełni szczęśliwa i jestem niemal pewien, że wierzy, że w końcu przejmę jej miejsce w Hogwarcie."_

Kolejne wydarzenie jednak zbliżyło strasznie Harry'ego z Hermioną. Może nie w sensie fizycznym czy uczuciowym. Wiadomo przecież, że Hermiona była dla Harry'ego jak starsza siostra i uczucia, które Harry do niej żywił, były jedynie na gruncie rodzinnym. Inaczej było w przypadku Ginny, którą, mimo że była młodszą siostrą Rona, bliźniaków i reszty – w pewnym sensie braci Harry'ego, Harry kochał z całego serca i miał nadzieję, że kiedyś w końcu się pobiorą i będą mieli ze sobą dzieci, najlepiej troje.

I tak wracając do Hermiony, pewnego bowiem dnia grudnia 2002 roku Hermiona przyszła do Doliny Godryka na odwiedziny u Harry'ego…

**_#Wspomnienie#_**

_Harry był w odnowionym dawnym domu swoich rodziców z prawie pięcioletnim Teddym, swoim chrześniakiem. Bawił się z chłopcem, mając trochę dużo wolnego czasu, od chwili, gdy rzucił pracę w Hogwarcie. Nie byli na podwórku ze względu na pogodę panującą na dworzu. Harry, jak zawsze gdy padał śnieg, patrzył z radością w oczach. Czuł się wtedy wolny i szczęśliwy._

_Obecnie myślał o znalezieniu nowej pracy, ale nie wiedział jeszcze, czym się zająć. Miał nadzieję, że Miona mu w tym pomoże. Zawsze mu pomagała. Wtem usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Rzekł „Proszę" i drzwi się otworzyły. Weszła przez nie osoba, o której właśnie myślał, jego najlepsza przyjaciółka, przybrana siostra i narzeczona jego przyjaciela i brata we wszystkim prócz krwi – Rona Weasleya, Hermiona Granger. Z tego, co mężczyzna wiedział, to Hermiona niedługo miała wyjść za mąż za Rona. W swoich ramionach miała wiele różnych pergaminów, które położyła na stole w kuchni, zanim przywitała się z Potterem._

_Uściskała także prawie pięciolatka, który na jej widok zmienił kolor swych włosów z kruczoczarnego na brązowy. Kiedy młody mężczyzna podał jej gorącą herbatę z cytryną i usiadłszy naprzeciwko niej ze swoim kubkiem z kompotem z truskawek, zapytał:_

_– Co cię sprowadza do mnie, Hermiono?_

_– Harry, chodzi o podróże w czasie! – zawołała podekscytowana._

_– Podróże w czasie? Przecież doskonale wiadomo, że można przenosić się jedynie za pomocą zmieniacza czasu i to w przeszłość o jedyne kilka godzin._

_– I tu się mylisz, Harry. Odkryłam, że można podróżować w czasie w ten i z powrotem._

_– Coś ty powiedziała?!_

_– Można podróżować w czasie w przyszłość i w przeszłość o lata. Uwierz mi, to możliwe._

_– Ależ Hermiona, ja ci wierzę. – odparł Harry. – Wiem przecież, że nie kłamiesz. Widzę to po twojej podekscytowanej twarzy_

_– Przyjrzyj się tym dokumentom. One przedstawiają, co należy zrobić, by móc podróżować w czasie. Jedynej rzeczy, której nie można kontrolować, to ilości czasu spędzonego w innym czasie. Wiem, Harry, że masz dużo czasu wolnego w porównaniu do mnie. Pamiętasz przecież, że mam na głowie nauczanie. Mam nadzieję, że przyłączysz się do projektu i może nam się udać. Nie mówiłam o tym nikomu, oprócz ciebie._

_– Ale co ja będę miał z tego? – rzekł Potter. – Nie myślę wcale o aspekcie finansowym – dodał szybko._

_– Cóż, nie myślałam wcale o zarobkach. Miałam całkiem co innego na myśli. Myślałam o tym, że mógłbyś poznać realia życia swoich własnych rodziców i innych ważnych osób z twojej rodziny i nie tylko. W taki sposób uda nam się odkryć tajemnice różnych osób i wyjaśnić wydarzenia, które pozostały tajemnicą za ich życia, a także wiele, wiele innych rzeczy, które mogą pojawić się w trakcie. Zostaniesz moim zastępcą i wspólnikiem w projekcie? Jedyne, o co cię proszę, przynajmniej tymczasowo, to milczenie._

_– Uwielbiam cię, Hermionko. Ty zawsze wiesz, co człowieka może przyciągnąć do twoich projektów. Wchodzę w to. Masz rację. Dzięki temu może będę miał szansę poznać swoich rodziców i innych. I tak, będę milczał._

_– Czyli dogadaliśmy się? – Hermiona jak zwykle chciała się upewnić._

_– Oczywiście."_

**_#Koniec Wspomnienia#_**

Tak to zaczęła się historia Harry'ego z podróżami w czasie. Przez parę lat Potter z Granger, która z czasem stała się Hermioną Weasley, wraz z innymi, którzy w międzyczasie dołączyli do Instytutu Badań znanego dziś jako DOWCIP, przewertowali wiele tomisk, aby znaleźć wskazówki mogące ułatwić im stworzenie rytuału, który przenosił ludzi w czasie. Od powstania rytuał zdążył ewaluować w takim stopniu, że teraz nie potrzebny był krąg ludzi. Dzisiaj, po prawie trzydziestu latach, jedna jedyna osoba mogła podróżować w czasie i wracać w chwili, w jakiej chciałaby się znaleźć.

O tym wszystkim wiedzieli jednak tylko wtajemniczeni z głównego kręgu, a Potter był jednym z nich. Wiele widział podczas swoich podróży w czasie. Spotkania z Eileen, przebywanie wśród śmierciożerców i chronienie własnego pierworodnego syna nie były wcale jedynymi. Czasami spotykał także swoich rodziców, przodków czy też dorosłe dzieci. Wiele razy musiał udawać kogoś, kim nigdy nie był. Nie mógł bowiem sprawić, by ktokolwiek wiedział o jego wpływie na przeszłość czy przyszłość.

**_#Wspomnienie#_**

_Jesień dwutysięcznego dziesiątego roku była naprawdę ciepła i słoneczna. Deszcz był zjawiskiem rzadko spotykanym. Było tak na pewno we wrześniu._

_I tak to pewnego dnia wrześniowego Harry był ponownie wysyłany w podróż w czasie. Tym razem Hermiona, już wówczas Hermiona Weasley, będąca szefową Instytutu znanego powszechnie jako DOWCIP, poleciła Harry'emu, będącemu w tamtym czasie jej zastępcą od wielu lat, aby wybrał się w przyszłość. Przypomniała jednak mu, aby pamiętał, by nikt go nie poznał, bądź nie zobaczył._

_Kiedy Harry z samego ranka dnia 20 września 2010 roku szykował się, aby przenieść się w przyszłość, wiedział doskonale, że zapewne spotka przyszłego siebie oraz, prawdopodobnie, swoje przyszłe dzieci. Nie mógł być pewien tego wszystkiego, ale wiele już przeżył w swoim życiu, by się tego spodziewać. Jednak miał dopiero ożenić się z Ginny Weasley, co sprawi, że Hermiona, jego szefowa, zostanie jednocześnie jego szwagierką._

_Mężczyzna szybko odprawił rytuał robiąc to już po raz niewiadomo który. O tylu latach Harry znał już go niemal na pamięć. Natychmiast świat zaczął wokół niego wirować. Po dłuższej chwili wszystko zdążyło się ustabilizować i Harry zauważył, że znajduje się w tym samym miejscu, jednakże wyglądającym o wiele inaczej._

_W Dolinie Godryka, albowiem to tu Harry odprawił rytuał i tu się przeniósł, nie była jesień, a późna wiosna. Prócz tego domy w Dolinie wyglądały na wiele starsze i bardziej zniszczone. Harry nawet bez dłuższego myślenia rzucił na siebie zaklęcie Kameleona. Wiedział bowiem, że w obecnej sytuacji jest to niezbędne. Nie mógł przecież wiedzieć, czy z zza rogu nie nadejdzie jego przyszłe ja. Pamiętał też słowa Hermiony z jego trzeciej klasy w Hogwarcie: „Nie należy igrać z czasem."_

_Od razu wyczuł bariery ochronne umieszczone na Potter Manor. Nie wyczuły one go, czyli oznaczało to, że przyszły Harry także musiał znajdować się w tym domu. Ciekawość Potterów jednak dała o sobie znać, bowiem Harry nie wahając się ani odrobinę, przekroczył próg Potter Manor będąc nadal pod wpływem zaklęcia niewidzialności._

_Nie dziwiły go żadne zmiany. Nic to przecież nowego – każdy dom się zmienia, jak zmieniają się jego mieszkańcy. Jednak tu zmiany sugerowały coś lepszego._

_W holu Harry zauważył kalendarz. Spojrzał, aby upewnić się co do roku, jaki był. Był 4 czerwca 2023 roku. Na zegarze, który znajdował się nad kalendarzem, widniała godzina 10:30. Harry upewniwszy się co do daty, zaczął skradać się w głąb domu. Nie chciał, aby ktoś wiedział o jego wizycie._

_Jego głównym celem był jego własny gabinet. Harry wiedział, że jego zwyczajem jest zwykle przesiadywać w tamtym miejscu o tej porze._

_Po jakiejś półgodzinie okazało się, że Potter się nie mylił. Jego starsze ja siedziało w gabinecie. Wyglądało na załamane i coś mówiło. Harry zaczął się przysłuchiwać słowom swego starszego ja:_

_– Czemu oni muszą mnie nadal prosić o zostanie Ministrem Magii? Dlaczego? Czy nie wystarczy im już tyle moich negatywnych odpowiedzi? Chyba naprawdę muszę znaleźć kogoś kompetentnego na to stanowisko, aby mnie już nie prosili o to. Ale kogo zapytać? Oto jest pytanie, jak rzekł Szekspir w swoim znamiennym dramacie. Kto jest na tyle godny, by być ministrem, że Anglicy nie zawetują tego. Naprawdę nie wiem. Będę musiał się nad tym zastanowić? Ale też inna kwestia? – Alter ego Pottera mówiło do siebie. – Jak mam uratować mego syna przed jego losem?…_

_Syna? Jakiego syna? – Harry nie wiedział, o czym mówi jego starsze ja. Nie był jeszcze żonaty z Ginny, ale jeszcze mieli jedno dziecko, chrześniaka Pottera, Teddy'ego Lupina, którego wychowywali wspólnie. Ginny chwilowo postanowiła poczekać jeszcze ze ślubem i narodzinami dziecka, póki mogła jeszcze pracować w Harpiach. Było przecież w miarę bezpiecznie i nic nie groziło, by się martwic brakiem dzieci z powodu wojny i groźby wyginięcia rodu. Wystarczył im sam Teddy, który już miał dwanaście lat i niedawno poszedł na drugi rok nauki w Hogwarcie. Kilka lat temu bowiem Andromeda zmarła i Harry przejął pełne prawa rodzicielskie nad chłopcem. Będąc ojcem chrzestnym chłopca, chciał mu dać o wiele lepsze dzieciństwo niż te, które Harry miał sam. Przestał jednak zastanawiać się nad swoim obecnym życiem i począł nadal słuchać swego przyszłego ja._

_– … Ja rozumiem – mówił tamten do siebie. – że naszej trójce dzieci dobrze się powodzi, ale co z moim czwartym dzieckiem, tym, którego już nie ma. Dzięki Merlinowi, że nie ma teraz Ginny i nie pozna mojej tajemnicy. Poszła z naszymi dziećmi do swojej mamy w odwiedziny. Jak zwykle Molly ich tak nakarmi, że nie będą chciały jeść tego, co im ugotuję. Ale jak uratować go, syna Ali? Nie wiem jeszcze. Nie chcę mieć martwego syna, o którym nikt nie wie, a jeżeli jest ktoś, kto wie o nim, to już nie żyje. To nie jest wcale sprawiedliwe, by ktoś był znienawidzony przez całe życie i musiał zawsze cierpieć. Ale pierwsze, co muszę zrobić, to odkryć eliksir, co zniweluje ten jad…_

_Tamten Harry mruczał jeszcze coś, ale młodszy Harry już nie słuchał, bo zniknął w przeszłości. Wiedział jednak, że będzie miał wiele do namysłu._

**_#Koniec Wspomnienia#_**

W ciągu paru późniejszych lat Harry ostatecznie zrozumiał, o co chodziło jemu przyszłemu ja.

Obecny Harry jednak już dłużej nie wspominał swojej przeszłości, bo w końcu niezwykle przemęczony zasnął. W końcu parę godzin snu i to niepokojonego koszmarami, to za mało dla dorosłego człowieka.

* * *

><p>an Nareszcie udało mi się zakończyc i poprawic powyższy rozdział. Nie martwcie się jednak, niedługo pojawi się nowy rozdział.


	4. 2 maja 1998, rano

**an/Oto mój nowy rozdział. Zachęcam do przeczytania, chociaż sama sądzę, że jest trochę denny. Zachęcam także do przejrzenia poprzednich rozdziałów. pierwsze dwa zostały poprawione, poprzedni dokończony, zwłaszcza jak rozwinęły się sprawy z Hermioną**

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 4: Prawda<strong>

**2 maja 1998, rano**

Następnego ranka tym, który jako pierwszy obudził się z dwóch śpiących czarodziei, był Severus. Przez dłuższą chwilę kompletnie nie wiedział, gdzie się znajduje, ale dość szybko zrozumiał, że jest w swoim łóżku w swoich komnatach w hogwardzkich lochach. Jakim cudem tu się znalazł, nie pamiętał. Ostatnie, co sobie przypominał, to młody Potter pochylający się nad nim oraz wspomnienia, które wypływały z jego głowy i były zbierane przez jedynego i jednocześnie ukochanego syna Lily Evans, a jego znienawidzonego ucznia z powodu męża Lily, Jamesa Pottera. Wiedział wtedy, że umierał. Nie liczył przecież wcale, że uda mu się przeżyć tą wojnę. Domyślił się jednak, że ktoś musiał wtrącić się w jego życie. Jak zwykle.

Parę minut później po Severusie obudził się śpiący w fotelu ciemnowłosy mężczyzna. Obudziło go zaklęcie monitorujące rzucone na łóżko swego syna. Chwilę po otwarciu oczu wstał z fotela, podszedł do Snape'a i zmusił go do przyjęcia eliksirów, co rzecz jasna w przypadku Severusa było nie lada wyzwaniem. Starszy Potter jednak miał już wiele praktyki w takich sytuacjach, więc się nie patyczkował ze swym synem.

Później wyszedł na chwilę z sypialni Severusa i pstryknął palcami mówiąc:

– Zgredek!

Rozległ się trzask i pojawiło się niewysokie, dość brzydkie stworzenie w ekscentrycznym i niedopasowanym ubiorze. Harry jednak wiedział, że to u TEGO skrzata jest czymś normalnym.

– Witam, sir, Lordzie…

– Zamilcz, Zgredku. Nie chcę, by usłyszał to profesor Snape. Wiesz dokładnie, jaki jest. Gdyby usłyszał moje nazwisko nie z moich ust, mógłbym mieć prawdziwe problemy i to bardzo poważne problemy, a wiem, że ty nie chciałbyś mi tego zrobić. A teraz przynieś teraz śniadanie dla mnie i Severusa. Tylko pamiętaj, że Severus nie może dostać obfitego śniadania, bo jest chory. Został przecież ukąszony przez węża, tą przeklętą Nagini Voldemorta.

– Dobrze, Sir.

Dłuższą chwilę później Harry wszedł do sypialni Snape'a z dwoma śniadaniami: porządnym dla siebie i o wiele od niego słabszym dla Severusa. Potter zauważył kątem oka, bowiem ciągle obserwował swego syna, jak jego syn próbuje sobie przypomnieć, kim, na Merlina, jest on sam. Harry jednak wiedział, że bez jego pomocy Severus nie będzie wiedział, kim on jest, bo teraz nie był on już taki podobny do Jamesa.

Kiedy Harry spokojnie zjadł swoje śniadanie, przysunął swój fotel bliżej łóżka Severusa. Zapadła strasznie irytująca cisza. W końcu były Mistrz Eliksirów nie wytrzymał i warknął w stronę Pottera:

– Kim jesteś? I jak tu się znalazłem?

Zielonooki mężczyzna wstał z fotela i zaczął się przechadzać po niewielkim pomieszczeniu i mówić spokojnym wyciszonym głosem:

– Spokojnie. Mówiłem ci już, Severusie, że jestem twoim biologicznym ojcem. Przecież ci o tym wspominałem, chyba że masz tyle na głowie, że nie pamiętasz naszej rozmowy sprzed dwóch dni. Co do tego, jak tu się znalazłeś? Miałem trochę zachodu, zanim udało mi się ciebie wyciągnąć z Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Młody pan Potter z panną Granger i panem Weasleyem zabrali mi bardzo dużo czasu, będąc tam z tobą. O mały włos nie umarłeś, a tego bym sobie nigdy nie wybaczył. Nie po to się starałem, abyś umarł mi na moich oczach.

– Co ty nie powiesz? – odrzekł zajadliwie Snape. – Weź mi, do jasnej cholery, powiedz, kim ty naprawdę jesteś?

– Uspokój się, drogi chłopcze. – Harry rzekł tonem Albusa Dumbledore'a, kiedy tamten proponował swoje dropsy. Gdy Severus w miarę się uspokoił, kontynuował. – Ale skoro tak strasznie chcesz wiedzieć? No cóż… bardzo trudno to zacząć, bo to naprawdę niełatwy temat.

Zacznę tak… Posiadam wiele nazw i przydomków, jednak nie wszystkie są ludziom znane. Jestem dziedzicem i głową domu Godryka Gryffindora, Lordem Gryffindorem. Jestem także dziedzicem i obecną głową domu Salazara Slytherina, co dało mi tytuł Lorda Slytherina. Ludzie twierdzą, że jestem najpotężniejszym czarodziejem wszechczasów, potężniejszym nawet od Albusa Dumbledore'a i Toma Marvolo Riddle'a, zwanego w swoim czasie także Lordem Voldemortem, razem wziętych. Mógłbyś też nazwać mnie Panem Śmierci, gdyby ktokolwiek na świecie o tym wiedział, prócz obecnie ciebie. Jestem człowiekiem, którego Avady mogą trafiać, a i tak nie zabiją, bo nie mają tej mocy… Voldemort próbował wiele razy, trafił mnie dwiema Avadami, a i tak przeżyłem. W przeszłości znałeś mnie doskonale. Zwałeś mnie nieznośnym bachorem, obrzucałeś niezliczonymi intertykwami i wyzwiskami. Jestem wężousty… – _„To niemożliwe. To nie może być POTTER. Oby to nie był ON. Oby nie, nie wytrzymam tego, jeżeli moje podejrzenia są prawdziwe.", _jęknął w myślach Snape. – …Zwano mnie także Wybrańcem oraz Chłopcem Który Przeżył Po Raz Drugi Aby Zwyciężyć. Pokonałem Czarnego Pana swoich czasów. Tak, nie mylisz się, Severusie. Nazywam się Harold James Potter i jestem twym ojcem.

– Ty moim ojcem! Niemożliwe. Jeśli nawet, to gdzie twoja blizna, POTTER? Bo jednym z Potterów to ty możesz być, ale Jamesa mi nie przypominasz! – rozległ się głośny krzyk Severusa.

– Blizna? Moja blizna? – Harry uśmiechnął się szyderczo. – Wystarczyłoby rzucić na mnie zaklęcie odkrywające, a ją ujrzysz. Nie mogłem ci jej przecież wcześniej pokazać. _Homenum revelio_ – Na czole i twarzy mężczyzny pokazały się różne blizny o różnej długości i kształcie, w tym ta długa i wąska w kształcie błyskawicy na czole. – Oto i ona. Zapomniałeś chyba o tym, że mogłem rzucić na siebie samego zaklęcia maskujące, aby być nierozpoznawalnym w tym czasie. Czyżby pamięć cię zawodziła, Severusie? Jesteś przecież dużo młodszy ode mnie, nie skończyłeś jeszcze czterdziestki.

– A ty na pewno nie masz pięćdziesięciu lat, na które wyglądasz, jeżeli naprawdę jesteś moim ojcem?!

– Masz rację, Severusie. Oficjalnie mam pięćdziesiąt lat, a tak naprawdę ile mam? Sam do końca nie wiem. Może jakieś trzydzieści, czterdzieści lat więcej, a może nawet jeszcze więcej.

– Jakim cudem?

– Słyszałeś kiedyś o ludziach zwanych chrononautami?

Severus zmarszczył brwi, a po chwili odparł.

– Czy to słowo przypadkiem nie wiąże się z podróżami w czasie, musi pochodzić od greckiego słowa _chronos_, czyli czas? U mugoli są astronauci, podróżują w kosmosie.

– Znowu masz rację. Chrononauci to podróżnicy w czasie. Ale na razie muszę ci przedstawić to, co stanie się przez najbliższe trzydzieści dwa lata, bo zabiorę cię do 2030 roku. Z tamtego roku bowiem pochodzę. W dodatku muszę ci przedstawić plany, które szykowałem przez poprzednie dziesięć lat.

– Dobra, Potter.

– Nie mów do mnie takim tonem, Severusie. Sam jesteś Potterem i jako taki będziesz przedstawiał się w moich czasach, Severusie Tobiasie Potterze. W dodatku nie mam ochoty się z tobą kłócić. Wystarczyło mi te sześć lat, które spędziłem na twoich lekcjach w Hogwarcie, pięć lat na eliksirach, a rok na obronie.

Wrócę teraz do chwili, kiedy miałem prawie osiemnaście lat i wraz z Ronem i Hermioną odchodziłem od ciebie, rzekomo martwego. (Tak sądziłem ja i tak też sądzi nadal cały czarodziejski świat, któremu przekazałem tą wieść. Wiesz, jaki jest świat, posłuchają tego, co jest silniejszy.) Ron i Hermiona poszli do Wielkiej Sali opłakiwać tych, którzy zginęli, natomiast ja poszedłem obejrzeć twoje wspomnienia. Z dzisiejszej perspektywy cieszę się, że nie ożeniłeś się z Lily Evans, notabene twoją babką. Być mężem własnej babki jest czymś gorszym nawet od samego małżeństwa ze swoją matką.

Kiedy je obejrzałem, poszedłem do Zakazanego Lasu, by umrzeć za tych wszystkich, którzy byli w Hogwarcie. Nie mogłem bowiem znieść myśli, że ktoś jeszcze może umrzeć za mnie. Nie broniłem się wcale i trafiła mnie Avada Voldemorta, ale udało mi się przeżyć, bo wystarczyło, że sam chciałem umrzeć za innych.

Gdy ocknąłem się, Riddle chciał być stuprocentowo pewny, że nie żyję, więc kazał sprawdzić Narcyzie Malfoy, czy nie żyję. Jednak Narcyza zdradziła Toma za informację o tym, że Draco przeżył, mówiąc mu, że nie żyję, chociaż sama dobrze wyczuwała bicie mego serca. Tom kazał zanieść moje ciało do Hogwartu Hagridowi. Przed Hogwartem położył mnie na rozkaz Toma na ziemi, aby pokazać światu, że walka jest już daremna. Oczywiście, wielu ludzi widząc mnie martwego uwierzyło w moją śmierć.

Kiedy udało mi się skryć pod Peleryną-Niewidką, ponownie zaczęła się walka, oczywiście zwycięska dla naszej strony. Wielu Śmierciożerców zginęło z rąk Zakonników i uczniów. Najsilniejsi nasi przeciwnicy to, jak zapewne się domyślasz, Tom Riddle i Bella Lestrange. Każde z nich walczyło z trzema przeciwnikami. Tom z profesor McGonagall, Kingsleyem i profesorem Flitwickiem, a Bella z Hermioną, Luną Lovegood i Ginny. Ja zaś stałem pośrodku nich, gotowy pomóc każdemu komu trzeba było. Na całej walce zaważyła Avada Bellatrix, która przelatując bardzo blisko Ginny, rozzłościła Molly Weasley. Ta ostatnia w końcu zabiła śmiejącą się Lestrange. I wtedy Voldemort wpadł w furię. Odrzucił od siebie Minerwę, Kingsleya i Filiusa i zwrócił się w stronę Molly…

– I oczywiście wtedy wchodzisz na scenę ty, tak? – wtrącił się Severus.

– Nie mylisz się synu. Najpierw podczas publicznej rozmowy z Riddlem (Wszystko działo się w Wielkiej Sali, gdzie zgromadziły się tłumy walczących, pamiętaj.) wytłumaczyłem wiele rzeczy. Wybacz mi, synu, ale w przyszłości ludzie uważają cię za prawdziwego bohatera, za wzór najlepszego szpiega, za osobę do naśladowania, ponieważ po bitwie ujawniłem całkowitą prawdę o twojej roli w dwóch ostatnich wojnach magicznych.

– Jak śmiałeś? – warknął Severus.

– Uznałem, że byłeś o wiele większym bohaterem ode mnie, bo to przecież tylko dzięki tobie wygraliśmy tą wojnę, a ja pokonałem Voldemorta. Bez ciebie nie udałoby mi się zniszczyć wszystkich horkruksów i nie wiedziałbym, że sam byłem jednym z nich. Ja tylko pokonałem Toma, ty go szpiegowałeś prawie dwadzieścia lat, narażając się na Cruciatusy i złą opinię z jasnej strony, a także samych uczniów.

W bitwie, o której ci mówiłem, zginęło ponad pięćdziesięciu obrońców Hogwartu, w tym Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin i Nimfadora Tonks-Lupin, Colin Creevey…

– A co on tam robił? Przecież nie miał jeszcze siedemnastu lat! – rzekł wzburzonym głosem były profesor eliksirów.

– No tak, to prawda. – westchnął ze smutkiem Harry. – Uczniowie poniżej siedemnastego roku oraz Ślizgoni zostali wyprowadzeni z zamku, ale on pewnie wrócił i walczył, tak samo jak Ginny Weasley, która stwierdziła, że nie może siedzieć i czekać, czekać na wieści dobre lub złe. Nie chciała czekać na całą rodzinę i cierpieć później w samotności. Podobnie stwierdziła Tonks, którą Remus pozostawił z ich synem, idąc walczyć.

– A powiesz mi chociaż parę słów na temat ludzi, z którymi będę musiał żyć?

– Oczywiście. Ożeniłem się z Ginny Weasley…

– No tak, tego mogłem się tego domyślić… – westchnął z wielkim bólem Severus myśląc, że ta jego uczennica jest w obecnej sytuacji jego macochą.

– Moim chrześniakiem jest syn Remusa i Tonks, Ted Remus Lupin. Nie zawsze jest z nami, ponieważ został Aurorem i jako osoba dorosła (Ma przecież 32 lata.), jest już całkowicie samodzielny. Zastanawiam się, kiedy w końcu się ożeni? Może naprawdę jest aż tak podobny do swego ojca, który przecież miał prawie czterdzieści lat, gdy się ożenił z Nimfadorą. Wracając do naszej rodziny… Mam jeszcze prócz ciebie trójkę dzieci: dwóch synów i córkę. Najstarszy z trójki, James Syriusz, wylądował w Gryffindorze i przejął całkowicie charakter po swych imiennikach. Jest teraz na szóstym roku w Hogwarcie. Z wyglądu jest bardzo podobny do rodziny Weasleyów, jedynie oczy ma po moim ojcu. Straszny z niego rozrabiaka. Kolejny, Albus Severus…

– Jak śmiałeś nadać mu moje imię?

– Miałem chyba do tego prawo. Ty oficjalnie przecież nie żyłeś. Już wtedy wiedziałem, że mój najstarszy syn, czyli ty, umrze. I dlatego chciałem, by pozostał po tobie jakiś ślad, chociażby mały jak imię kolejnego z synów. Albus jako jedyny z całej młodszej trójki trafił do Slytherinu. Mogłem się tego domyślić. Tiara Przydziału mnie także chciała tam przydzielić, podobnie jak i mego ojca.

– Jamesa? – Severus był tym ogromnie zdziwiony.

– A myślisz, że twój dziadek nie nadawałby się na Ślizgona? Zastanów się nad tym. Wróćmy jednak do Albusa. Chłopak wygląda identycznie jak ja w czasach młodości, podobnie jak syn Draco, Scorpius, jest straszliwie podobny do Draco. Albus jest dość skrytym chłopcem, a z charakteru przypomina ciebie. Obecnie jest na piątym roku. Najmłodszą z całej trójki jest moja córka, Lily Luna, Gryfonka o wyglądzie mojej matki i błękitnych oczach Ginny. Ma ogromne serce tak, jak i jej imienniczka, a moja matka. Tylko mi się w niej nie zakochaj, tak jak w Lily Evans Potter. – ostrzegł Potter. – Kochać swoją babkę?! Naprawdę nie zazdroszczę. Już lepiej dostawać non stop szlabany od swego syna, tak jak ja miałem w swoim czasie. Co do naszej nienawiści? To moja wina, ujawniłem ci się, jak byłeś w drugiej klasie, twojej drugiej klasie, a potem rzuciłem na ciebie _Obliviate_.

– Dlaczego? – rzekł Severus z wyrzutem.

– Gdybym wtedy się ujawnił, za bardzo mogłaby się zmienić przyszłość, i moją, i twoją. Dodatkowo miałem wyrzuty sumienia, że ty nie znasz prawdy. – odparł z ciężkim westchnieniem.

– Wytłumacz mi teraz, jak było z tymi podróżami w przyszłość i w przeszłość.

– No tak. Ostrzegam cię, Severusie, w przyszłość nie przenosisz się jako Snape, tylko jako Potter, ponieważ mogą uznać, że jesteś synem tego sławnego szpiega i Mistrza Eliksirów, Severusa Snape'a. Przy twoim wieku to bardzo możliwe. Wiedz, że do tej pory Ginny na ciebie narzeka. Boję się jej reakcji.

– Dlaczego?

– Pytasz się, dlaczego? Między narodzinami twoimi a Jamesa jest tylko kilka miesięcy różnicy, a jednocześnie tyle lat. Ginny uzna, że ją zdradziłem, bo przeniosłem się w czasy twej matki w swój własny wieczór kawalerski. Wylądowałem przy zrozpaczonej Ali i doprowadziłem do tego, że doczekała się dziecka ze mną. Wiem, że mnie kochała z całego serca, ale ja nigdy jej nie kochałem i ona o tym wiedziała. Jedyną mą miłością była zawsze moja żona. Severusie, nigdy sobie nie wybaczę tego, co ci zrobiłem. Tego, że zniszczyłem ci życie i dlatego chcę, byś mógł je zacząć całkowicie od nowa, jako całkiem nowa osoba. Zdejmę z ciebie zaklęcia adopcyjne, którymi obłożyła cię twa matka, byś wyglądał jak syn Tobiasa Snape'a. Jeszcze jedno, możliwe, że będziesz musiał udawać osobę może parę lat młodszą, ale dla ciebie to nawet i lepiej.

– A masz dokument poświadczający twe ojcostwo?

– Myślałeś, że nie? Oczywiście, że mam. Masz i czytaj. – Severus otworzył wyjętą przeze mnie z kieszeni teczkę i zaczął czytać.

– **Nazwisko i imiona: SNAPE, Severus Tobiasz**

**Data urodzenia: 9 stycznia 1960 rok**

**Miejsce urodzenia: Spinner's End**

**Nazwisko i imiona biologicznej matki: PRINCE, Eileen Alice**

**Nazwisko i imiona ojca biologicznej matki: PRINCE, Edward Charles**

**Nazwisko i imiona matki biologicznej matki: CALINE, Caroline Elmira**

**Nazwisko i imiona biologicznego ojca: POTTER, Harold James**

**Nazwisko i imiona ojca biologicznego ojca: POTTER, James Harold**

**Nazwisko i imiona matki biologicznego ojca: EVANS, Lilianne Marigold**

**Data adopcji: 9 stycznia 1960 rok**

**Nazwisko i imię adopcyjnego ojca: SNAPE, Tobias**

**Stan cywilny: kawaler**

**Edukacja:**

**Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart 1971 – 1979**

**Praca:**

**Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart 1981 – **

**Jako Mistrz Eliksirów 1981 – 1996**

**Jako nauczyciel Obrony Przed Czarną Magią 1996 – 1997**

**Jako Dyrektor Hogwartu 1997 – **

**Śmierć – **

– Czyli cały czas mówiłeś prawdę? – odezwał się po przeczytaniu Severus z pytającym wzrokiem skierowanym na Harry'ego. – Skąd masz te dokumenty?

– Oczywiście, że tak. – odparł Potter Senior. – Te dokumenty są autentyczne. Pochodzą z Departamentu Tajemnic w Ministerstwie Magii i same się aktualizują. Ja na nie nie mogę wpłynąć. To możliwe jest jedynie na kopię dokumentów.

– Potter, ja jednak nadal ci nie dowierzam.

– Chcesz jeszcze dowodu. No tak, ty chcesz jeszcze dowodu i być stuprocentowo pewnym wszystkiego, co cię dotyczy. Zawsze z charakteru przypominałeś mi nie Ślizgona, ale Gryfona i dlatego nie dziwiłem się twym walkom z mym ojcem. Jesteś pewny, że nie prosiłeś Tiary, by cię przydzieliła do Slytherinu ze względu na Jamesa. Nie musisz odpowiadać. Sam znam prawdę, widziałem ją w twoich wspomnieniach, pamiętasz? Nigdy nie miałem okazji, by móc je tobie zwrócić. Do tej pory mam je  
>u siebie w domu. Teraz zdradzę ci jedną z moich nieznanych umiejętności. Nie potrafił tego ani Dumbledore ani Voldemort. Myślę, że potrafię to tylko ja ze względu na to, że jestem Podwójnym Dziedzicem i człowiekiem, który w całości przejął moc Toma Marvolo Riddle'a.<p>

– O czym ty mówisz?

– Po prostu potrafię teleportować się w Hogwarcie, który notabene traktuje mnie jak jednego z Założycieli. Już słyszę Hermionę, że nie można teleportować się w Hogwarcie. Ja jednak to potrafię, cóż, takie jest moje życie. Zawsze było odrobinę dziwne. A może słowo 'odrobina', to trochę zbyt mało na określenie mego życia… Złap mnie za rękę, Severusie i skup się na mnie. Dobrze – i zniknęli bez charakterystycznego trzasku, a chwilkę później pojawili się w pustym gabinecie Dyrektora Hogwartu.

– Witaj, Albusie. – rzekł Harry.

– Witajcie, Harry, Severusie. Widzę, Severusie, że nareszcie Harry wyjawił ci swoją tajemnicę. Cieszę się z tego, mój chłopcze. On od dawna cię chronił. – portret zmienił temat.

– Ciekawe jak?

– Dawno temu, przynajmniej już jakiś rok temu duża część śmierciożerców uważała, że jesteś zdrajcą. Ja jednak stosowałem na nich legilimencję połączoną z oklumencją oraz z moim zaklęciem Obliviate, które jest o wiele lepsze od tego Lockhartowskiego. Notabene, Lockhart wyjdzie z Munga za jakieś dziesięć lat dzięki temu, że odkryję eliksir na zniszczoną pamięć. – rzekł Harry.

– Ty i eliksiry… Niemożliwe.

– Możliwe. A po kim miałbyś odziedziczyć swój talent do eliksirów. Po swojej matce nie, bo ona była magiem umysłu i nie miała wcale ręki do eliksirów. W jej rodzinie także nie było nikogo utalentowanego w tej dziedzinie. To ona nauczyła mnie tego, czego ty próbowałeś na moim piątym roku. Przecież ten eliksir, który ci dałem na ukąszenie Nagini, to moja własna receptura.

– A skąd ty miałeś jad tego… tego węża? – Severusowi przez chwilę zadrżał głos, gdy wypowiadał te słowa.

– Zdobyłem go. Przecież mówiłem ci, że chroniłem cię przed Śmierciojadami, to i przy okazji zdobyłem jad Nagini. Poświeciłem prawie dziesięć lat na odkrycie antidotum na jej jad, a dokładniej jeszcze go odkryję dokładnie w przeddzień trzydziestej drugiej rocznicy końca II wojny magicznej, jak określił te wydarzenia świat czarodziei.

– Harry – wtrącił się Albus. – Dlaczego zabrałeś Czarną Różdżkę z grobowca, mojego grobowca?

– Dlaczego?! Bałem się, że znowu znajdzie się taki szaleniec jak Riddle i będzie chciał ją zdobyć przy okazji próbując zabić mnie. Wiesz przecież o tym, że aby ją zdobyć, należy pokonać jej poprzedniego właściciela. A najbezpieczniejsza będzie u mnie. Kiedy będzie groziła nam wojna, to po prostu ją zniszczę i po sprawie.

– A co z innymi Insygniami?

– Mam je wszystkie. Jakieś parę lat temu, licząc w moim czasie, znalazłem się w Zakazanym Lesie, w tym samym miejscu, gdzie Voldemort trafił we mnie po raz drugi Avadą i zauważyłem leżący Kamień Wskrzeszenia, leżący tam od czasu, kiedy Tom uderzył we mnie tym zaklęciem. Nie używam go jednak. Mam też Czarną Różdżkę, jak mówiłem wcześniej, i Pelerynę-Niewidkę po swym ojcu. Moją znaną wszystkim obecnym pelerynę. James, mój syn, próbował mi ją zwinąć, ale nie pozwoliłem mu na to. Chłopak jest większym rozrabiaką od Freda i George'a Weasleyów oraz Jamesa Pottera i Syriusza Blacka razem wziętych. Gdyby miał jeszcze pelerynę, nigdy nie udałoby się go ukarać. A i tak ma non stop szlabany, i uczy się najlepiej ze swego rocznika. Niesamowita mieszanka, nieprawdaż? Hermiona była straszliwie wściekła, kiedy się okazało, że jej córka była gorsza od tego rozrabiaki. Cóż, Rose, córka Hermiony, jest inteligentna, jakich mało, ale cóż, oddziedziczyła też skłonność do lenistwa Rona.

– To Granger wyszła za Weasleya? – wtrącił się Severus.

– Oczywiście, że tak. O tym jednak, że się kiedyś pobiorą, to wiedziałem już na swoim szóstym roku. Zawsze kłócili się jak stare małżeństwo – odparł najstarszy członek rodu Potterów. – Został nam jeszcze do omówienia jeden temat. DOWCIP.

– Nie żartuj.

– Nie żartuję, bo nie mam o czym. D.O.W.C.I.P., – przeliterował. – to Instytut stworzony przez Hermionę zajmujący się podróżami w czasie. Rozwijając tenże skrót, jego pełna nazwa brzmi Drobiazgowe Obserwacje W Czasie I Przestrzeni. Wiem, że to idiotyczna nazwa, ale na pewno lepsza niż jakaś tam WESZ.

– O co ci chodzi z tą wszą? – Po tych słowach Severusa Harry pomyślał, że Mistrz Eliksirów obraziłby się na porównanie go z Ronem. Identycznie zareagowali na nazwę szalonej organizacji Miony.

– Żadna wesz, tylko Stowarzyszenie W.E.S.Z., inaczej zwana Stowarzyszeniem Walki o Emancypację Skrzatów Zniewolonych. Hermiona miała kiedyś fioła na punkcie wolności osobistej skrzatów i dopięła swego po wojnie, ponieważ skrzaty także walczyły w Ostatniej Bitwie w Hogwarcie i poniosły w niej straty. Hermi jest naprawdę zdolna, ale nigdy nie miała zdolności do znalezienia normalnej nazwy dla swoich pomysłów. Zawsze wychodziły jakieś idiotyczne. Mam jeszcze jedną informację dla ciebie, ale to nie tutaj. Lepiej, żeby Albus o tym nie wiedział.

Złapał Severusa za rękę i przeniósł się z nim do Komnaty Tajemnic. Jak na jej standardy była czysta. Najważniejsze jest to, że nie było tam truchła bazyliszka, które sprzątnął Harry.

– Gdzie ty mnie zabrałeś? – rozległ się głos Severusa, zgłośniony przez rozlegające tu się echo.

– Do Komnaty Tajemnic. To nasze dziedzictwo, tu w Hogwarcie.

– O co ci chodzi?

– Jak ci mówiłem, jestem Dziedzicem Godryka Gryffindora i Salazara Slytherina. Prócz tego odkryłem w sobie uśpioną krew Ravenclaw i Huffelpuff. Dziedzicem Slytherina jestem dzięki swej matce i Tomowi. Zapytasz pewnie dlaczego? Otóż, moja matka była czarownicą mugolskiego pochodzenia z nieaktywną linią krwi Slytherina. Przekazała mi ją, a dziedzictwo obudziło się we mnie, gdy pokonałem Voldemorta, ostatniego przede mną dziedzica Salazara, pochodzącego od Salazara niemal w całości w linii męskiej. Ty też nim będziesz. Masz w sobie nieaktywną linię krwi Godryka, Helgi i Roveny, natomiast James zostanie po mojej śmierci dziedzicem Godryka z nieaktywną linią krwi Salazara, Helgi i Roveny. Pozostała dwójka posiada nieaktywną krew wszystkich Założycieli Hogwartu. W chwili, gdyby twoja, bądź Jamesa linia wymarła, oni przejmą na siebie kontynuację linii Założycieli.

– Nie wierzę ci.

– Uwierz mi, mój drogi ssynu. Wiem dossskonale, że mnie sssłysszysz i rozumiessz.

– Oczywiśście, że taak. Ale dlaczego nie rozumiałem wężomowy wcześniej, wtedy gdy uczyłeś ssię w Hogwarcie.

– Twoje dziedzictwo uaktywniło ssię dopiero dwa dni temu, w chwili śśmierci Toma.

– A dlaczego Tiara wahała się także w moim przypadku?

– A co ci ofiarowała?

– Gryffindor, Sslytherin i Ravenclaw.

– Ravenclaw? No tak, twoja matka miała także w sswych żyłach uśśpioną krew Roveny. Była jej potomkinią z bocznej linii, podobnie jak moja matka pochodziła z bocznej linii potomków Ssalazara. O dziedzictwie mówiły ich oczy, a zwłaszcza oczy mej matki i moje. Ssą identyczne jak te Ssalazara Sslytherina. Nie pytaj mnie o więcej. Przeczytassz w pamiętnikach Założycieli, jak tylko znajdziesz się w przyszłości. Koniec i kropka. Teraz zdejmę z ciebie zaklęcia maskujące i adopcyjne, które nie zniknęło, a powinno, gdy miałeś skończyć szesnaście lat. Myślę, że to z tego powodu, że nie było mnie wtedy jeszcze na świecie.

**Jakiś czas później… tuż po tym, jak Harry zdjął zaklęcia z Severusa**

– Domyślałem się, Severusie, że będziesz tak wyglądał. Nie ukryjesz teraz naszego dziedzictwa, dziedzictwa rodu Potterów. – Harry podsunął Severusowi lustro.

Mężczyzna spojrzał w lustro i co ujrzał. Wysokiego w miarę młodego szczupłego mężczyznę o długich kruczoczarnych i częściowo rozwichrzonych włosach, swoich czarnych przenikliwych oczach i cóż, wyglądzie Jamesa Pottera, którego Severus nie znosił, co niezbyt go ucieszyło.

– Czemu zdjąłeś te zaklęcia? Wcześniej wyglądałem lepiej.

– Lepiej? – Harry był trochę zaskoczony słowami Severusa, ale spodziewał się tej reakcji. – Z tłustymi włosami i haczykowatym wręcz nosem. Przecież teraz każda dziewczyna na ciebie poleci. Gdybyś był młodszy, mógłbym rzec, że jesteś bliźniakiem Albusa, tyle że ty masz czarne oczy a nie zielone, jak w przypadku mego najmłodszego syna. Przez co chłopak wygląda jak moja młodsza kopia.

– Kończ te gadki i wracajmy.

– Dobrze, tylko pamiętaj jedno, Ginny od razu pozna, że jesteś Potterem, ale nie będzie wiedziała czyim synem, bo oficjalnie jesteś młodszy ode mnie tylko dwanaście lat, a naprawdę może z trzydzieści. Jeszcze jedno, traktuj mnie z szacunkiem, bo znajdę na to sposób, byś mnie chociaż odrobinę szanował. Zapamiętaj to. To, że nie zostałem ostatecznie aurorem, nie oznacza, że nie znam różnych klątw, chociażby tych twego autorstwa.

– Będę pamiętał – odparł ciężko wzdychając ex-Snape.


	5. 1 maja 2030, godzina 6

**Ta O Zbyt Wielu Nickach - Twoim zdaniem tamten fragment jest śmieszny, dla mnie samej jednak ta myśl jest w pewnym stopniu straszna. Miłośc w głębi własnej rodziny jest odrobinę straszna. Mam jednak nadzieję, że dalszy ciąg ci się spodoba**

**sybilla02 - tak, masz rację. Czegoś w tym stylu jeszcze nie spotkałam, chociaż przeczytałam już tysiące fików. Gdzieś jedynie natrafiłam na tekst, w którym to Eillen podróżowała przez przypadek w czasie i miała romans z Harrym, a ten, nie wiedząc o tym, ją "zaciążył." Chciałaś też poznac, w jaki sposób Harry i Miona nawiązali współpracę. To w dokończonym rozdziale 3, chociaż i tu jest o tym wzmianka.**

an/ oto nowy rozdział. Zachęcam do czytania i przejrzenia poprzednich. Następny rozdział przy większej liczbie komentarzy.

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 5: Ginny vs Severus<strong>

**1 maja 2030, godzina 6 rano**

W pokoju o jasnozielonych ścianach i otwartym szeroko oknie spała kobieta. Obecnie była w łóżku całkowicie sama, ponieważ, podczas gdy ona głęboko spała, jej mąż przy jej niewiedzy postanowił coś zrobić. Ta będąca w łóżku kobieta miała rude włosy i czekoladowe oczy, które obecnie były zamknięte i ona cała była pogrążona w pięknym śnie, w którym był jej mąż, śmietana i czekolada.

Wtem nagle obudził ją bardzo głośny trzask dobiegający z jakiegoś miejsca w domu. Zaniepokojona opuściła ciepłe łóżko i zaskoczona dziwnym hałasem kobieta pobiegła, narzucając w biegu na siebie szlafrok i kapcie. Pierwszym odruchu podążyła do kuchni, myśląc, że stamtąd dobiega do niej dźwięk. Nie omyliła się.

Gdy przybyła do kuchni, zobaczyła na podłodze wyłożonych dwóch mężczyzn, z których jeden był jej ukochanym mężem. Jej mąż podniósł się z podłogi niemal bez trudu, drugi natomiast trudził się z tym co niemiara, klnąc przy tym cicho. Kobieta spróbowała im pomóc, miała bowiem dobre serce i nie chciała śmiać się z prób jej męża, który próbował wstać. Kiedy chciała pomóc nieznajomemu, on na jej widok podniósł głowę, jednak przybyła kobieta nie poznała tego mężczyzny. Wyglądał niemal jak jej mąż i drugi syn, a różnił się od nich jedynie kolorem swoich oczu. Ginewra Molly Potter, bo to była ona, zaciekawiona sytuacją, która ujrzała przed chwilą, rzekła:

– Witaj, Harry. Dlaczego tak wcześnie wstałeś? I ty co robisz na podłodze w naszej kuchni? Przecież dopiero wybiła szósta rano. A ty dziś masz przecież wolny dzień, kochanie. Natomiast jutro jest trzydziesta druga rocznica twego zwycięstwa nad Voldemortem i końca wojny, więc wtedy będziemy musieli wstać wcześniej i pojechać do Hogwartu.

– Ginny, czy mogłabyś mi chociaż dzisiaj o tym nie wspominać, proszę cię o to? – rzekł Potter sucho. – Mam raczej dobrą pamięć, a na sklerozę nie choruję. Wiesz dokładnie, jaki mam stosunek do tego święta. Jeśli, kochanie, nie pamiętasz, to przypomnę ci, że reaguję na to święto identycznie, jak na dzień 31 października. W skrócie, nienawidzę. A co robię na podłodze… Hmm… wywróciłem się. Wiesz przecież, jaki ze mnie jest niezdara – żachnął się.

– A właśnie, Harry, słoneczko tym moje, widzę, że nie jesteś tutaj całkiem sam? Mógłbyś mi przedstawić naszego gościa?

– Dobrze, moja ukochana żoneczko. Ginny, chciałbym przedstawić ci Severusa Tobiasa Pottera, mojego dalekiego kuzyna. Niedawno przyjechał do nas i chciałbym, byś go poznała oraz tak, jak i ja, przyjęła do naszej rodziny. Severusie, ta rudowłosa piękność, którą tu widzisz, to właśnie moja żona Ginewra Molly Potter z domu Weasley, o której tyle ci mówiłem.

– Witam pana, panie Potter. Harry, zaprowadź naszego gościa do salonu, te miejsce – ogarnęła je wzrokiem. – czyli nasza kuchnia – nie nadaje się wcale do rozmowy z gośćmi. Chciałabym jednak przeprosić was na chwilkę. Sami widzicie, jak teraz wyglądam. Mój strój nie jest na tą okazję odpowiedni. Nie spodziewałam się dzisiaj gości, zwłaszcza o tak wczesnej porze. Pańska wizyta wielce mnie zaskoczyła.

– Ginny, to dla mnie nie przeszkadza, kochanie – odparł jej Harry. – jednak rozumiem, dlaczego to robisz.

Kobieta nie zareagowała na słowa męża, była bowiem przyzwyczajona do mężowskich komplementów, więc jedynie bez słowa opuściła kuchnię.

Tymczasem obaj mężczyźni przemieścili się do salonu i tam podjęli cichą rozmowę.

Kilkanaście minut później do salonu weszła już w pełni ubrana Ginny z tacą, na której były filiżanki z kawą i herbatą, dzbanuszek śmietanki, liczne kanapki i kilka rodzajów ciasta i ciasteczek. Postawiła je na stoliku, poprosiła Severusa, by się poczęstował, bo zapewne był głodny po podróży, a sama usiadła po drugiej stronie przy mężu.

– Wie pan, panie Potter – rozpoczęła rozmowę rudowłosa. – Nigdy nie słyszałam, aby mój mąż miał kuzyna o takich inicjałach…

– Żyłem przez całe życie za granicą – wtrącił Severus. – i całkiem niedawno dowiedziałem się o waszym istnieniu, dlatego też skontaktowałem się z pani mężem – To nie było prawdziwe kłamstwo, raczej białe kłamstwo.

– Jednak pańskie imię przypomniało mi o pewnej osobie, która zmarła przed wielu, wielu laty. – dodała pani Potter.

– Kogo pani przypominam, pani Potter?

– Niech mnie pan nazywa Ginny – rzekła kobieta. – nie jestem jeszcze taka stara, by mówić do mnie pani. Mówienie na mnie per „Pani" mnie postarza. Czuję się wtedy, jakbym miała jakieś sto lat. Wrócę do pańskiego pytania. Pańskie imiona przypomniały mi o moim dawnym nauczycielu z Hogwartu.

– Jak się nazywał? – rzekł zaciekawionym głosem Severus Potter. – I, Ginny, także mów mi po imieniu. Jestem przecież od ciebie dużo młodszy.

– Dobrze, Severusie. Tym profesorem, o którym mówiłam przed chwilą, był to Severus Tobias Snape. Hogwardzki Mistrz Eliksirów, a także Dyrektor Hogwartu w roku szkolnym 1997/1998. Jego charakter i ostry język stały się przysłowiowe. _Masz ostry język jak hogwardzki Nietoperek._ To jedno z nich. Był jednak najodważniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek znałam, chociaż i sama nie byłam w stosunku do niego święta. Dokuczyłam mu bardzo, nie znając jego prawdziwej roli w wojnie, na swym szóstym roku w Hogwarcie. Nie wiem, ile razy poświęcił się ratując życie memu mężowi. Żałuję, że nie przeżył tej wojny.

– Jesteś tego stuprocentowo pewna? – spytał Severus Ginny zaintrygowanym głosem.

– Oczywiście, że jestem tego pewna. Przecież znaleziono jego martwe ciało we Wrzeszczącej Chacie w noc po bitwie, a badanie podało, że te ciało było autentycznej osoby, Severusa Tobiasa Snape'a, syna czarownicy czystej kwi Eileen Alice Prince oraz mugola Tobiasa Snape'a. Wiadomo przecież, że profesor Snape nie miał żadnego rodzeństwa, a nikt inny, jak Eileen Prince i Tobias Snape, nie był jego rodzicami. Sprawdzano nawet w Ministerstwie, czy Eileen nie zdradziła męża, ale nikt nie znalazł na to dowodu.

– Jesteś tego pewna, stuprocentowo pewna, Ginny? – rzucił jadowicie Severus wstając, krzyżując ręce na piersi i nachylając się nad Ginny jak sęp. Ginny zaczęła się bać. Nie wiedziała, czego może się spodziewać. Miała nadzieję, że nie będzie miała deja vu, a tu czuła się, jakoby była jeszcze na lekcjach w szkole. – Jesteś tego pewna, panno Weasley? Byłem pewien, że wyjdziesz za Pottera, można się było tego domyślić. Od dawna wiedziałem, że durzyłaś się w tym idiocie, a znając ciebie dobrze, było wiadomo, że postawisz na swoim i zostaniesz jego żoną, nawet wbrew jego woli.

– P-profesor Snape? – Ginny zadrżał głos mówiąc to nazwisko. Wiedziała bowiem, że ten człowiek miał nie żyć już ponad trzydzieści lat.

– Już nie profesor, Ginny. I nadal podtrzymuję moje słowa, Ginny. Mów mi po imieniu. – odparł łagodniejszym tonem Severus.

– Dobrze. Ale… Ale jakim cudem żyjesz, Severusie? – kobieta się zająknęła.

– To, że żyję po tylu latach, to wina twojego kochanego męża.

– Harry'ego? Co on takiego zrobił? – zdziwiła się. – Harry?! – rzekła ostrym tonem w stronę męża.

– Tak, Ginny? – odparł najstarszy z obecnych tu Potterów.

– Coś ty najlepszego zrobił, Harry Jamesie Potterze? Coś ty takiego zrobił? I dlaczego przedstawiłeś profesora Snape'a jako Pottera, Severusa Pottera, którym przecież nie jest?

– Bo jest Potterem, Ginny, a nie Snapem. To moja wina, że Severus jest tutaj.

– Severus? Dziwne, że profesor pozwolił ci mówić po imieniu. Nadal pamiętam waszą nienawiść, waszą niemal idealną nienawiść. To naprawdę dziwne, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę wasze relacje, te dawniejsze i te dzisiejsze.

– Ginny, Severus mi nie pozwolił. Nie miał po prostu innego wyjścia.

– To dlaczego mówisz mu po imieniu?! Mów prawdę i nie oszukuj mnie, Harry Jamesie Potterze, bo wiesz dobrze, do czego jestem zdolna! – Ginny zachowywała się teraz niemal tak samo jak zapamiętana przez Severusa rozzłoszczona Molly Weasley, której w chwilach złości lepiej było nie wchodzić w drogę. Pamiętał, że nawet Artur Weasley nie pchał się pod ręce Molly, aby i mu się nie oberwało.

– Dobrze powiem, ale się nie złość na mnie.

– Mam się nie złościć, to nie będę, ale powiedz mi, o co ci chodzi? – odparła ostrym tonem kobieta.

– Dobrze. Ginny, Severus jest moim synem.

– Synem? Powiedz mi, Harry, ty żartujesz? Chwileczkę – kobieta przyjrzała się uważnie obu mężczyznom, a zwłaszcza Severusowi. Spojrzała jeszcze raz na Harry'ego, a później na Severusa. – Widzę, że jednak mówisz prawdę. Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić? – rzekła z żalem. – Jak mogłeś mnie okłamać? Ja cię nigdy w życiu nie okłamałam, a ty co? Ukrywać tak ważny fakt przez tyle lat w tajemnicy przede mną?

– Bałem się ciebie, Ginny. Bałem się ci to powiedzieć. Bałem się twej reakcji. Wiedziałem, że będziesz na mnie wściekła – wtrącił słabym głosem Harry.

– Harry, jestem na ciebie zła. Bardzo zła. Ale cóż, stało się. To nie jest miejsce na kłótnie. Wiem, że masz rację. Severus to twój syn. Wystarczy popatrzyć na niego i na ciebie, by zauważyć, że wygląda jak ty, gdy byłeś w jego wieku. Ma tylko inny kolor oczu. Mam pytanie?

– Tak, kochanie?

– Czy to dlatego dałeś naszemu młodszemu synowi Albusowi na drugie Severus?

– Dlatego, moja kochana, dlatego. Już wtedy wiedziałem, a dokładniej od chwili, gdy jego matka powiedziała, jak mu da na imię, że mój syn umrze. Chciałem po prostu pozostawić w swoim życiu jakiś ślad po nim. Wybaczysz mi, Ginny?

– Wybaczę, jeżeli Severus ci wybaczy. A nie wiem, czy to jest możliwe po tylu latach.

– Ginny – odparł Severus. – Muszę stwierdzić, że jest to możliwe, ale zależeć to będzie w dużym stopniu od twego męża. Jak się postara, to być może mu wybaczę.

– Rozumiem – rzekła Ginewra. – W takim razie, możesz mi wytłumaczyć w jaki sposób doszło do tego, że Były Nietoperz z Lochów, przepraszam Severusie, jest twoim biologicznym synem?

– Nic nie szkodzi, Ginny – odparł Severus, natomiast Harry rozpoczął swą opowieść.

– Pamiętasz, Ginny, to lato, kiedy porzuciłem nauczanie w Hogwarcie?

– Tak, pamiętam.

– Otóż, zimą tamtego roku Hermiona przybyła do mnie z wiadomością, że odkryła coś nowego. Okazało się bowiem, że możliwe są podróże w czasie w obie strony. Udało się jej mnie przekonać do współpracy z nią i tak powstały zalążki DOWCIP-u.

– Czego? Mógłbyś powtórzyć?

– D.O.W.C.I.P.-u. To instytut stworzony przez Mionę zajmujący się podróżami w czasie. Dokładne rozwinięcie skrótu to Drobne Obserwacje w Czasie i Przestrzeni. Osoby zaś, które pracują w tym Instytucie to chrononauci.

– Teraz już rozumiem, dlaczego wyglądasz na tyle lat, ile naprawdę masz lub i więcej. Myślam bowiem od zawsze, że czarodzieje nie starzą się tak szybko.

– Masz rację, Gin, ale wróćmy do pierwotnego tematu. Kiedy znaleźliśmy sposób na podróże w czasie, byłem pierwszym człowiekiem, który podróżował w ten sposób. I, o dziwo, wylądowałem w czasach matki Severusa, Eileen, chociaż ja wolę jej drugie imię – Alice czyli Ali. I nie wiem czy to było coś dziwnego, czy jedynie przypadek, Ali została moją przyjaciółką w przeszłości. Jako jedyna wiedziała, że byłem podróżnikiem w czasie. Nie wiedziałem wtedy jednak jednego – Ali zakochała się we mnie, a ja kochałem ciebie i nadal kocham. Oczywiście, miałem pewną słabość do matki Severusa, przypominała mi bowiem w pewnym stopniu ciebie, ale żywiłem silniejsze uczucia do ciebie, Gin.

– Rozumiem. Kontynuuj.

– Może pamiętasz, a może nie, ale w mój wieczór kawalerski, kiedy ja byłem z dowcipnymi chłopakami, a ty opiekowałaś się Teddym, podróżowałem w czasie. Niefortunnie się stało, bo trafiłem na dzień, kiedy Ali dowiedziała się, że cała jej rodzina, czyli rodzice i dwie młodsze siostry bliźniaczki zginęły. Pocieszałem dziewczynę i nie wiem nawet, w jaki sposób to się stało, trafiliśmy razem do łóżka. Dopiero jakiś czas później okazało się, że nosi ona moje dziecko. Dopóki nie dowiedziałem się, jak ona postanowiła nazwać naszego syna, nie wiedziałem, że ona jest matką Severusa. Gdybym wtedy mógł z nią zostać i nie był zaręczony z tobą, to bym się z nią ożenił. Ali nie była szczęśliwą kobietą. Wiedząc, że ja i ona nie możemy być razem, postanowiła wyjść za mąż za Tobiasa Snape'a, który okazał się ostatecznie okropnym mężem. Ostatecznie, Ali umarła jeszcze przed ukończeniem szkoły przez Severusa i to była jedna z przyczyn, która popchnęła go do bycia Śmierciożercą.

– Rozumiem, Harry – rzekła Ginny. Harry spojrzał na nią – miała łzy w oczach. – Widzę jednak, że zasługujesz na moje przebaczenie.

– Ginny, dziękuję ci, nie liczyłem na to – odparł jej Harry. – Jest jednak jeszcze jeden problem. Jak my przedstawimy Severusa naszym dzieciom i znajomym.

– Myślę, – rzekł Severus zamiast żony mężczyzny. – że jeśli nie chcecie wszystkim, to przynajmniej dzieciom powinniście powiedzieć prawdę. Twój mąż jest niby prawdziwym Gryfonem, który nie bał się nikogo, nawet Voldemorta. Stał przed nim, drwił z niego, z tego, co słyszałem od innych śmierciożerców, a tu boi się reakcji własnych dzieci na wieść o ich dużo starszym bracie.

– Severusie, one mi nie uwierzą – odparł słabo Harry.

– To mi uwierzą – odrzekł z stoickim spokojem Severus. – Wiesz dobrze, jaki jestem uparty i nie kłamię.

– Wiem o tym doskonale. A myślisz, że uwierzą w to, że jestem chrononautą?

– Harry, nie martw się, ja umiem być naprawdę wiarygodny i nikt nigdy nie zarzucił mi kłamstwa, no może ty, ale to u ciebie w swoim czasie było czymś normalnym. Nawet tego, że jesteś mym ojcem, a jesteś oficjalnie tylko dwanaście lat ode mnie starszy.

– Ale co ja mam w tym przypadku robić?

– Powiesz wszystko, przynajmniej Albusowi. Wszak to Ślizgon, a zatem najłatwiej będzie mu cię i nas zrozumieć. Wiem przecież, jacy są Ślizgoni. Sam nim byłem w szkole, a później byłem opiekunem ich domu przez wiele lat. Ich sposób myślenia jest mi doskonale znany. Jamesowi natomiast nie dowierzam. Mówiłeś wszak, że jest taki sam jak James Potter senior, Syriusz Black i bliźniacy Weasley, więc lepiej, by znał tylko częściową prawdę, tą oficjalną prawdę. Natomiast Lily, cóż, jeśli jest taka sama jak twoja matka, to nawet jeśli jej powiesz, zachowa naszą tajemnicę. Tylko zmuś ich do milczenia. Bez nakazu z góry mogą nie dochować tajemnicy. Jamesowi powiesz tylko, tak jak i innym, że jestem twoim dalekim kuzynem. Nie powinien dociekać, chyba że jest tak ciekawski jak ty w młodości. Będzie musiał uwierzyć w to, co mu powiemy. Nie będzie miał innego wyjścia.

– Wiesz co, żałuję czasami, że nie jestem Ministrem Magii, że się na to nigdy nie zgodziłem. Mógłbym więcej zrobić – rzekł Harry.

– Ty MINISTREM MAGII?! – wybuchnął głośno Severus. – Nie żartuj. Chociaż, gdyby patrzeć na to z całkiem innej strony… pokonałeś Voldemorta… Masz do tego największe prawo. A więc jesteś nim czy nie? Mów jaśniej, bo ciebie nie rozumiem.

– Nie, nie zostałem Ministrem Magii. Proponowano mi to stanowisko chyba z pięć czy sześć razy – rzekł od niechcenia Harry.

– Dwadzieścia pięć razy, Harry, dwadzieścia pięć. – wtrąciła Ginny poprawiając swego męża. – Pierwszy raz zaproponował ci Kingsley równo w pierwszą rocznicę po pokonaniu Toma, a później równo co rok w każdą rocznicę. Nikt bowiem nie chciał uwierzyć, że Zbawiciel – na to słowo Harry się skrzywił. – nie chce być ich przywódcą.

– A więc kto jest teraz Ministrem? – spytał Ginny Severus.

– Mój ojciec. Harry uznał go za osobę najbardziej kompetentną na to stanowisko. No, może prócz Hermiony, ale ona także tego stanowiska nie chciała. Przeklęta polityka odrzucania wszelkich lepszych stanowisk przez dawne Złote Trio. Harry'ego rozumiem, ale dlaczego Hermiona nie daje sobie szansy na karierę, to tego nie mogę pojąć. Była i jest nadal genialna ze wszystkiego do czego się dotknie – dodała.

– A więc, co takiego robi panna Granger?

– Chciałeś chyba powiedzieć, pani Granger-Weasley, bądź krócej profesor Weasley, Severusie. Hermiona naucza w Hogwarcie od wielu lat prócz tego, że zajmuje się chrononautami i DOWCIP-em. Ja jestem jej zastępcą w DOWCIP-ie, bo jestem w nim najdłużej, prócz samej Miony – wtrącił Harry.

– A mogę się zapytać, czego uczy Pani Weasley?

– Można, można. Ale nie obraź się, Severusie. Hermiona obecnie jest Mistrzynią Eliksirów – odparła Ginny.

– Ona? A w takim razie, kto jest obecnym dyrektorem Hogwartu?

– Minerwa McGonagall – odrzekł Harry zamiast Ginny.

– Wiesz doskonale, Harry, że ty mogłeś nim zostać. – wtrąciła się w wypowiedź męża Ginewra. – Albus od dawna ci to przepowiadał, ale ty tego nie chciałeś. To samo pragnęła zrobić Minerwa. Proponowała ci to stanowisko wielokrotnie, nawet później, w czasie, gdy odszedłeś z Hogwartu i nie byłeś tam nauczycielem, chcąc spokojnie odejść na zasłużoną od wielu lat emeryturę, zostawiając szkołę w odpowiednich, jej zdaniem, rękach. Jednak ty tuż po tym, jak złamałeś klątwę ciążącą na stanowisku profesora Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, ucząc tego przedmiotu przed dwa lata, odszedłeś z Hogwartu. Wiem, że nigdy nie chciałeś władzy, sławy i zaszczytów. Nawet teraz, kiedy chcesz wyjść z naszego domu, zmieniasz swój wygląd zewnętrzny oraz głos za pomocą zaklęcia, by móc spokojnie chodzić po ulicach, – dodała Ginny. – ponieważ w taki sposób nikt cię nie poznaje i jak zwykle nie prosi o autograf. Dlaczego? Dlatego że całe społeczeństwo brytyjskich czarodziejów wychowało swoje potomstwo w czci niemal boskiej, niemal w kulcie do ich ikony, jak mówią, Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera, Wybrańca, Tego Który Przeżył Po Raz Drugi, zwycięzcy nad złem i Lordem Voldemortem, czyli krótko mówiąc ciebie – zakończyła sarkastycznie.

– Ginny, wiesz dobrze, że dzięki temu mam przynajmniej trochę spokoju. Przy okazji mam pytanie do ciebie, Severusie? Co zamierzasz teraz robić?

– Wrócę do Hogwartu i będę nauczał. Znowu. Nie potrafię dobrze niczego innego robić.

– Oj, nie mów tak, nigdy nie byłeś taki zły w tym, co robiłeś. No, może jedyne, co niszczyło twoją reputację, to sposób, w jaki traktowałeś uczniów, zwłaszcza mnie i Neville'a. Mogę się dowiedzieć, czego zamierzasz nauczać?

– Jeszcze się zobaczy, ale myślałem nad nauczaniem Obrony przed Czarną Magią bądź ponownie Eliksirów.

– Eliksirów, jak już wiesz, naucza Hermiona, natomiast Obronę objął parę lat temu twój kolejny były uczeń, były Ślizgon, Blaise Zabini.

– Zabini? To przynajmniej jest jeden Ślizgon w kadrze. Mam wielką nadzieję, że w kadrze nie ma jeszcze Longbottoma.

– Mylisz się, Neville jest nauczycielem. – _„A niech to."_, pomyślał Severus. – Naucza zielarstwa. Wszyscy uczniowie i nauczyciele go chwalą. Wielu twierdzi, że Neville jest urodzonym nauczycielem, o wiele lepszym od Pomony Sprout, która parę lat temu przeszła na emeryturę, oddając swoją katedrę Neville'owi.

– Nie wierzę, że to w ogóle możliwe. Jeśli chcę wrócić do Hogwartu, będę musiał codziennie go widzieć. Przynajmniej na posiłkach, jeżeli nie częściej.

– Severusie, zapomniałeś chyba, że takie są po prostu uroki nauczania. Pamiętasz, jak Ginny wspomniała wcześniej, że jutro mamy trzydziestą drugą rocznicę mego zwycięstwa nad Voldemortem – wymówił ostatnie słowa z ogromnym wstrętem. – oraz dzień otwarty w Hogwarcie, podczas którego czczone są ofiary pierwszej i drugiej wojny magicznej. Nie mam szczęścia do tego święta. Minęło już tyle lat, a oni nadal zmuszają mnie do wygłaszania jakiegoś cholernego przemówienia.

– Nie martw się o to, Harry. Hermiona mówiła mi wczoraj, że ci napisze coś w formie przemówienia, bo wie doskonale, że ty do tego głowy to nie posiadasz – rzekła Ginny. – Jeśli oczywiście chcesz, – zwróciła się do Severusa. – możesz się zabrać z nami do Hogwartu i zobaczyć to wszystko. Na pewno chciałbyś poznać nowy Hogwart, gdzie ze starej kadry pozostało niewielu nauczycieli. Minerwa. Filius. Binns. Sinistra. Vector. Reszta jest nowa. Pamiętaj jednak, Severusie, że jeśli pójdziesz z nami, to będziemy przedstawiać cię ludziom jako dalekiego kuzyna Harry'ego, który aż do tej pory mieszkał za granicą. Jedyna osoba, która może cię podejrzewać, to w sumie tylko Hermiona. Ona zna doskonale Harry'ego i wie, kiedy on kłamie. Czasami ja nie zauważę kłamstwa u Harry'ego, a ona tak. Nie wiem, jak to robi – rzekła wzdychając.

– Z chęcią się z wami zabiorę i tak, zgadzam się na takie przedstawienie mnie ludziom. Chciałbym także zobaczyć, jak Harry się zaprezentuje na większym forum – dodał ex-Snape.

– Nie martw się o niego. Poradzi sobie. Pierwsze mowy do gromady ludzi musiał wygłaszać już na piątym roku na spotkaniach Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Pamiętam doskonale, jak był do tego niechętny, bo nie cierpi robić czegoś na siłę, ale i wtedy nie mówił z kartki, a właśnie z pamięci i wychodziło mu to doskonale. Był i jest nadal urodzonym nauczycielem i przywódcą, chociaż mój arcyskromny mąż tego nie zauważa. Wystarczyłoby, by wyciągnął tylko dłoń po władzę, a ludzie, w większości porwani jego legendą, dadzą mu wszystko – stwierdziła Ginny.

– To bardzo możliwe, zwłaszcza z taką mocą, jak ta jego. Ale coś innego także mnie interesuje. Chciałbym zobaczyć, czy panna Granger (wolę ją nadal tak nazywać) nie zniszczyła mi mojej pracowni.

– Nie, w przypadku Hermiony to niemożliwe – rzekł Harry. – Cały Hogwart mówił zawsze o tobie, że jesteś surowym i faworyzującym Ślizgonów profesorem. Hermiona jest jeszcze gorsza w tej kwestii. Nie faworyzuje nikogo, nawet swoich Gryfonów, chociaż przynajmniej nikogo nie dręczy. Uczy Eliksirów, ale jak mi mówiła od wielu lat, że gdyby znalazła kogoś lepszego na swoją posadę, to przejęłaby posadę nauczycielki Transmutacji. Jej sytuacja jest podobna do twojej, Severusie, gdy co roku prosiłeś Albusa o możliwość nauczania OPCM.

– To Granger jest opiekunem Gryffindoru?

– Weasley, nie Granger. I tak, jest opiekunką Gryffindoru. Nie mów lepiej o niej Granger, chociaż tak wolisz, bo może zacząć podejrzewać, że może ją znasz, a jak znam ją, wystarczy jakaś błaha myśl, a zacznie drążyć i doszukiwać się wręcz niemożliwej prawdy.

– Dobrze. A Slytherinem opiekuje się pan Zabini, tak?

– Oczywiście, że tak. Severusie, myślę, że pewnie jesteś zmęczony chorobą, którą przeszedłeś, a my tu cię przetrzymujemy. Stworku, – rozległ się trzask i pojawił się skrzat, który giął się w ukłonach. – proszę, przygotuj pokój dla Severusa.

– Dobrze, Lordzie Potter, sir – rzekł skrzat, ukłonił się ponownie i znikł.

– Harry, co mu takiego zrobiłeś, że tak bardzo cię szanuje? Pamiętam czasy Blacka, a Stworek był wtedy nie do życia – Severus zapytał starszego Pottera.

– Nie tylko mnie on tak szanuje. Nawet Hermionę, Rona i innych, chociaż może nie tak jak naszą trójkę. To jedna z dawnych historii, których nie znałeś. Z czasów, gdy poszukiwaliśmy horkruksów. Oddałem mu kiedyś to, co należało do rodu Blacków. Medalion należący do Regulusa Blacka.

– Tego Śmierciożercy, który zginął jako pierwszy z ręki Voldemorta?

– No może nie z ręki Toma, ale tak, mamy na myśli tą samą osobę. Brata Syriusza, który odkrył tajemnicę Voldemorta.

– Jeszcze jedno pytanie. Kim jest teraz Weasley?

– O Rona się pytasz? Został szefem biura Aurorów.

– Dziwne, jak sobie przypominam, to Potterowie zawsze nimi byli. To już nawet była pewnego rodzaju tradycja. A właśnie, czemu ty sam nie zostałeś Aurorem?

– Ja? Po prostu po tylu latach wojny z Riddlem miałem już dość walki ze złem i łapania czarnoksiężników. Wystarczyło mi siedem popapranych lat młodości, które musiałem na to poświęcić. Tom dopiekł mi tak, że odechciało mi się bycie Aurorem, chociaż wiem, że i tak by mnie przyjęli. Chociaż pewnie prędzej jako osobę, która byłaby wizerunkiem Ministerstwa. Kiedy zabiłem Riddle'a, wszyscy chcieli zrobić to, czego w swoim czasie próbował Rufus Scrimgueor, będąc Ministrem Magii. Chcieli, bym robił za maskotkę Ministerstwa.

– A możesz mi powiedzieć, kto w takim razie zrobił z Artura Weasleya Ministra?

– No w sumie to byłem ja. Gdy miałem już dość proponowania mi tego urzędu, który, jak to stwierdził kiedyś Albus, gdy z nim rozmawiałem po Avadzie Riddle'a, przyciągał tylko ludzi rządnych władzy i uwagi, (Czytaj, w zupełności różnych ode mnie.) zaproponowałem początkowo Hermionę. Nie chciała. W takiej sytuacji zapytałem mego teścia, który, dzięki Merlinowi za to, zgodził się. I tak rządzi od prawie siedmiu lat. Sam Albus mówił mi, że nie został Ministrem Magii, ponieważ bał się, że władza może wciągnąć go tak, jak to zrobiła z Korneliuszem Knotem, który później bał się, że ją straci.

– Chwileczkę, cofnij się trochę. Ty rozmawiałeś z Albusem?

– Tak, niestety rozmawiałem. Z pewnością czytałeś książkę znanej nam doskonale Rity Skeeter pt. _„Życie i kłamstwa Albusa Dumbledore'a"_. Wiedz, że ta książka jest stuprocentowo prawdziwa. Albus mnie w tym upewnił, wyjaśniając niektóre fakty. Dowiedziałem się wtedy także, że jestem jedynym człowiekiem mogącym używać Insygniów Śmierci. Słyszałeś kiedyś o Insygniach?

– Coś tam od Albusa, no i od Voldemorta. Albus się nimi interesował w swoim czasie.

– Ja powiedziałbym raczej, że Albus ich pożądał. Dlatego też nałożył ten sławetny pierścień, na którym była ta klątwa. Powiem ci coś więcej na temat Insygniów. Zapewne już wiesz, że są trzy. Najpotężniejsze z nich to różdżka, Czarna lub też jak ją zwą Starsza Różdżka. Miał ją Dumbledore, a później Riddle, który przez nią chciał cię zabić. Kolejne Insygnium to Kamień Wskrzeszenia przywołujący zmarłych zza grobu, a ostatnie to sławetna Peleryna-Niewidka.

– Ta twoja Peleryna-Niewidka?

– Oczywiście, że ta, a jaka mogłaby być inna. Znasz tutaj inną? Jej działanie jest charakterystyczne. Nie działają na nią zaklęcia inne niż te właściciela, a także chroni przed słabszymi zaklęciami.

– Wy tak tu sobie rozmawiacie, a Severus powinien odpocząć podobnie jak ty, Harry – wtrąciła się Ginny. – Idźcie odpocząć. Pamiętajcie o tym, że jutro musimy być w Hogwarcie, a ja nie chcę, by mój mąż i od dziś przybrany syn mieli sińce pod oczami z niewyspania. A ty, drogi Severusie, poznasz przy okazji swoje młodsze rodzeństwo. Cała trójka jest obecnie w Hogwarcie. James uczy się na szóstym roku, Albus na piątym, a Lily na trzecim. Myślę, że Harry już ci o tym wspominał – Na tą wypowiedź Ginny Severus pokiwał gorączkowo głową. – Na szczęście, Harry nie pozwolił im brać jego Mapy Huncwotów ani Peleryny-Niewidki. Mój Boże, czasami się zastanawiam, co też by się działo w Hogwarcie, gdyby pozwolił im na to. Zwłaszcza, gdyby James ją miał. Dobra, koniec gadki, idziemy odpocząć.

– Racja, kochanie…

Cała rodzina rozeszła się do swoich pokoi, aby odpocząć do następnego dnia.


	6. 2 maja 2030, godzina 9

**AN/ Przepraszam za tak dużą przerwę w pisaniu. Nauka do matury pochłania mi zbyt wiele czasu, ale udało mi się skończyc rozdział i dodaję.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 6: Przemówienia<strong>

**2 maja 2030, g. 9 rano**

Dla Minerwy ten dzień nie zaczął się najlepiej. McGonagall była bowiem niezwykle smutna. Dodatkowo była bardzo zdenerwowana. W sumie można by też powiedziec, że była zmęczona swoim życiem. Niemal połowę życia zjadła jej wojna. W tym czasie widziała, jak umierają jej liczni uczniowie. Wtedy to się zastanawiała czy jej praca ma sens. Miała bowiem uczucie, że jej praca była daremna, że niepotrzebnie nauczała, chociaż wierzyła, że to jej powołanie.

Minerwa McGonagall była to obecnie kobieta o niemal w całości siwych włosach. Miała już ponad dziewięćdziesiąt lat. Jednak gdyby nie kolor jej włosów nikt nie powiedziałby, że ta kobieta ma tyle lat. Nie wyglądała bowiem staro.

Obecnie szykowała się do wygłoszenia przemówienia do przybyłych gości w tym radosnym, a jednocześnie tak bardzo smutnym dniu. Minerwa była świadoma, że właśnie mijały trzydzieści dwa lata od dnia, kiedy umarł Severus Snape, jej kolega z pracy i bliski przyjaciel. Człowiek, którego Minerwa uznała za zdrajcę.

Dopiero teraz wiedziała, że był dużo odważniejszy od niej i wszystkich innych ludzi, których znała, a zwłaszcza od Albusa Dumbledore'a. Do tej pory nie mogła uwierzyć, przez tyle lat, które minęły od śmierci Severusa, że Albus mógł go zmusić do czegoś takiego. Jak można zmusić swego przyjaciela do zabicia siebie samego, jak można zrobić komuś coś takiego? To jest chyba najgorsza rzecz, którą można uczynić drugiemu człowiekowi. Albus wykorzystywał Severusa non stop, a ona tego nie zauważyła przez tyle lat. Jaka była głupia! Wystarczy popatrzyć na lata jego działalności. Podwójny szpieg, nauczyciel i warzyciel eliksirów dla Voldemorta, Zakonu i skrzydła szpitalnego. Ile musiał przecierpieć, ile nocy zarwać, żeby to zrobić. A gdy Albus zmarł, Severus musiał dalej działać. Rok pogardy, zdrady ze strony wszystkich i samotność, a potem śmierć. Niepotrzebna nikomu śmierć. Człowieka kochającego całe życie kobietę, która wyszła za jego największego szkolnego wroga. A później ochrona chłopca. Chłopca, którego jednocześnie kochał, jak Lily, i nienawidził, jak Jamesa, przez co nie wiedział naprawdę, jak go miał traktować. Dlatego też wywołał w Harrym nienawiść do siebie samego.

Minerwa nie wiedziałaby tego wszystkiego, gdyby nie znalazła parę lat temu jego pamiętnika, w którym Snape opisał swoje życie. Życie, które było tylko pasmem samych cierpień. Najpierw w domu, później w szkole, a później jako nauczyciel. Kiedy musiał pokazywać ludziom całkiem inną twarz niż ta jego prawdziwa.

Wzdychając ciężko, Minerwa powoli weszła do Wielkiej Sali. Jak zwykle tego dnia Sala, chociaż powiększona wewnątrz czterokrotnie, była wypełniona po brzegi. Przybyło bowiem do Hogwartu wiele osób, których celem była jedynie możliwość poznania tego sławnego Harry'ego Pottera. Minerwa była jednak świadoma, że mężczyzna tego nie lubi, a nawet wręcz nienawidzi. McGonagall podeszła powoli do podium i zaczęła przemawiać:

– Witam wszystkich tutaj obecnych, uczniów i profesorów, duchy, rodziców i innych zgromadzonych tutaj gości na obchodach Dnia Zwycięstwa i obchodach trzydziestej drugiej rocznicy zwycięstwa Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera nad Tomem Marvolo Riddlem alias Lordem Voldemortem. Bitwa, która odbyła się trzydzieści dwa lata temu w nocy z 1 na 2 maja 1998 roku na błoniach Hogwartu, była okupiona ogromnymi stratami. Do dzisiejszego dnia wiele naszych rodzin opłakuje osoby, które zginęły nie tylko w Ostatniej Bitwie, ale także wcześniej, podczas Pierwszej i Drugiej Wojny Magicznej. Straty poniosła nie tylko strona zwycięzców, czyli pracownicy szkoły, uczniowie i nauczyciele Hogwartu, członkowie słynnej Gwardii Dumbledore'a i równie słynnego Zakonu Feniksa, ale także ludzie, którzy poparli idee „czystej krwi" rozpowszechniane przez Lorda Voldemorta. Mało kto wówczas wiedział, że on sam był zaledwie półkrwi. Był przecież synem niemal pozbawionej swej mocy czarownicy, Meropy Gaunt, potomkini Salazara Slytherina, oraz mugola Toma Riddle'a Seniora. W tej chwili to całkiem nieistotne, kim z pochodzenia był Tom Marvolo Riddle. Ważne jest jednak to, że doprowadził on do śmierci tysięcy mugoli i setek niewinnych czarodziei, którzy nie chcieli uczestniczyć w tej wojnie i pragnęli pozostać neutralni. Wiem, że chociaż tyle lat minęło, to nadal mówi się o popierających jasną stronę – patrioci, a o drugich, poplecznikach Voldemorta, czasami nieświadomych narzędzi w ręku Riddle'a – zdrajcy. Któż może wiedzieć, ilu tych tak zwanych przez nas zdrajców, przyłączyło się do Riddle'a ze strachu o własną rodzinę. Któż z nas nie poświęciłby swojej publicznej opinii dla dobra rodziny. Uważam, że nadszedł czas, by zmienić ten układ sił. Nikt nie powinien być gorszy za to, co wybrał w poprzedniej wojnie. Ich dzieci nie są bardziej winne niż nasze dzieci za grzechy swych rodziców. Myślę, że należałoby pozostawić je w spokoju. Na zakończenie mego przemówienia zacytuję słowa świętej pamięci profesora Dumbledore'a, jednego z moich poprzedników. Im bardziej jesteśmy skłóceni i słabi, tym bardziej jesteśmy podzieleni, a im bardziej pogodzeni, tym bardziej zjednoczeni i silni. I zacytuję jeszcze inne jego słowa. Nadszedł teraz czas na wybór między tym, co dobre, a co łatwe. Zapamiętajcie to. Dziękuję. Poproszę jeszcze o dwie minuty ciszy dla uczczenia ofiar. – Po upływie tego czasu kobieta dodała. – A teraz chciałabym poprosić na środek naszego specjalnego gościa, Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera, który szczęśliwie zgodził się przemawiać dzisiejszego dnia.

Minerwa odeszła od podium i zasiadła na swoim miejscu przy stole prezydialnym. Miejscu, które dawniej zajmował Albus, a po nim Severus. Jak ona nienawidziła Severusa za to, że ośmielił się zasiąść na miejscu tego, który, jak jej się czasem wydawało, będzie żył wiecznie, a okazał się jedynie człowiekiem jak każdy czarodziej. Spojrzała na stół Slytherinu, od którego wstał wezwany przez nią do podium Harry Potter. Prócz niego był tam syn Harry'ego, Albus Severus, który jako jedyny w znanej jej historii rodu Potterów został przydzielony do Slytherinu oraz jakiś mężczyzna, naprawdę bardzo podobny do Harry'ego i do Albusa. „Ciekawe, kim on naprawdę jest?", pomyślała, mając tylko nadzieję, że pozna tamtego młodego człowieka.

Następnie zerknęła także na stół Gryffindoru, gdzie siedziała Ginny Potter z synem Jamesem i córką Lily, otoczona całą rodziną Weasleyów. Wiadomo!, to jej Gryfoni. Chwilkę później usłyszała Harry'ego Pottera i zaczęła go obserwować podczas jego przemówienia i przysłuchiwać się jego słowom.

– Witajcie szanowni czarodzieje i czarownice! Minął kolejny rok i dzisiaj mija kolejna rocznica, jak to pani dyrektor McGonagall rzekła, mego zwycięstwa nad Tomem Riddlem. Powiem szczerze, to zwycięstwo nigdy nie było tylko moje, jak wy twierdzicie. Należy ono do nas wszystkich, całego społeczeństwa magicznej Anglii, któremu udało się zmobilizować w odpowiednim momencie. Śmierć Riddle'a była tylko jednym z epizodów tej wojny i to on jedynie ją zakończył. Chociaż sam uważam, że śmierć była momentem przełomowym, bo wojna trwała, dopóki wszyscy ówcześni śmierciożercy nie zostali wyłapani. Wydarzenia nocy z 1 na 2 maja 1998 roku zawsze przypominają mi całkiem inną, ale także bardzo ważną noc, która zapisała się w historii naszej ojczyzny. Halloween 1981. Moja matka stanęła wtedy nad podobnym wyborem jak ja 32 lata temu. Lily Potter wcale nie musiała umrzeć tamtej nocy. Voldemort chciał zabić tylko mnie z powodu pewnego proroctwa, jednak moja matka uznała, że moje życie jest ważniejsze od jej życia. Uważała bowiem, że ona nie może żyć poprzez śmierć swego dziecka. Jej ofiara uratowała mi życie. Mój wybór tamtej nocy, 32 lata temu, był bardzo podobny. Miałem wybór. Albo umrzeć za wszystkich, albo też uciec jak tchórz za granicę ratując swe życie i pozwolić innym umrzeć za mnie. Decyzja była naprawdę trudna, jednak uznałem, że trzeba Riddle'a powstrzymać i poświęcić swe życie. Sam nie wiem, czy udałoby mi się podjąć tą decyzję, gdyby nie śmierć pewnego człowieka, który oddał życie niesłusznej sprawie tamtego dnia. Był naszym największym sojusznikiem, ale nie mógł tak naprawdę z nami walczyć, by się nie zdradzić. Działał w ukryciu. Był naszym szpiegiem i obrońcą, a przez wszystkich, nawet mnie, był uznany za zdrajcę. Został dyrektorem Hogwartu, by, jak obiecał przed śmiercią poprzedniego dyrektora, Albusa Dumbledore'a, chronić jego szkołę i uczniów. Człowiek, który poświęcił swe własne szczęście, by inni mogli żyć. Chodzi mi tu o Severusa Snape'a, człowieka, który cierpiał przez całe swoje życie. Był najodważniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek znałem w ciągu swego pięćdziesięcioletniego życia. Przez nieszczęśliwą i nieodwzajemnioną miłość do mojej matki chronił mnie przez całe sześć lat Hogwartu, chociaż nienawidził mnie z całego serca, a ja nie byłem mu w tym dłużny. Gdyby nie on, umarłbym już na pierwszym roku Hogwartu. Gdyby nie on i jego pomoc, nigdy nie udałoby mi się całkowicie pokonać Toma Riddle'a. Severus był jedynym człowiekiem, który stał przed Voldemortem więcej razy niż ja. Wszyscy mieli go za sługę Toma, ale on nim nie był od chwili, kiedy Riddle zaczął grozić mojej matce. Wszyscy zapominają, że miłość i poświęcenie ma większą moc, niż siła i potęga, a powinni o tym pamiętać, bo to właśnie to pokonało Toma Riddle'a. Tak było za pierwszym razem, jak i za drugim. Nawiążę teraz do domów hogwardzkich, o których wspomniała już pani Dyrektor. Wszyscy wierzą, że tylko jeden dom Hogwartu, Slytherin, jest domem, z którego wywodzą się Śmierciożercy. Powiem wam tylko dwa słowa, mylicie się. Zwolennicy Voldemorta pochodzili ze wszystkich domów Hogwartu. Najlepszym przykładem jest Peter Pettigrew, Gryfon, jeden z najlepszych przyjaciół mego ojca, człowiek, który zdradził Riddle'owi, jako silniejszemu, moich rodziców. Jako inne przykłady mogę dać szaloną i inteligentną, co zrobiło z niej najniebezpieczniejszą Śmierciożerczynię, Bellatrix Lestrange z domu Black, która była Krukonką, zaś jeden z śmierciożerców, którzy zaatakowali w swoim czasie Alicję i Franka Longbottomów, Barty Crouch Junior był Puchonem, podobnie jak Crabbe Senior i Goyle Senior. Przy okazji tego święta, chciałbym nawiązać także do tego, by nareszcie zakończyć prześladowania i wojny wewnątrz Hogwartu. Minęło już tyle lat, a uczniów Slytherinu nadal nazywa się potomkami Śmierciożerców. Może część z nich jest potomkami zwolenników Toma Riddle'a, ale to nie powód, by ich prześladować. Oni nie są swymi rodzicami, wujkami, ciotkami czy kimś tam jeszcze innym. Spójrzcie na mnie samego. Sam jestem pół-ślizgonem dzięki Riddle'owi. Znam mowę węży, a mój własny syn trafił do Slytherinu. Czemu go nie prześladujecie, jak innych, skoro trafił do Slytherinu? To jeden z Potterów, powiecie, uznając, że to nazwisko wszystko wyjaśnia. Nazwisko o niczym nie świadczy, nigdy nie świadczyło. Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson, Greengrass, Nott, Avery, Lestrange, czym oni zawinili, pytam się? Tym, że ktoś z ich rodziny był Śmierciożercą. Że był idiotą, który całkowicie zmarnował sobie życie. Tamta osoba mogła być, ale oni nimi nie są. Przyjrzyjcie się sami rodzinie Blacków, której żyją jedynie ostatnie kobiece przedstawicielki. W tej rodzinie były osoby, które wspierały jasną stronę, jak i ciemną. Było przecież dwóch braci w tej rodzinie, synowie Oriona Blacka: Regulus i Syriusz. Regulus poszedł za Voldemortem, a chcąc odejść od niego, zginął. Syriusz natomiast od razu poparł jasną stronę. Niewinnie oskarżony trafił na dwanaście lat do więzienia, a zginął z ręki kuzynki, popleczniczki Riddle'a. Albo też przyjrzyjmy się ich trzem kuzynkom, córkom Cygnusa Blacka: Andromedzie, Narcyzie i Bellatrix Black. Pierwsza poparła jasną stronę, pozostałe wspierały Voldemorta. Bella zginęła w służbie dla niego, a Narcyza zdradziła Toma, by ratować swego syna. Oświadczam wam rzecz najważniejszą. Domy Hogwartu wcale nie świadczą o charakterze osoby, tylko o jednej z cech, która najbardziej nas opisuje. Przecież Gryfon może być sprytny jak przysłowiowy Ślizgon, Ślizgon być uosobieniem puchońskiej lojalności, Puchon odważny i nierozważny jak Gryfon, a Krukon ambitny i idący do celu po trupach. Każdy z nas może taki być. Zapamiętajcie na zawsze, że dom nie świadczy o człowieku, czego przykładem jest już wspomniany przeze mnie Severus Snape. Będąc Ślizgonem, posiadał wszystkie cechy cenione przez Salazara Slytherina, jednocześnie będąc tak gryfoński, jak się dało. Zapamiętajcie, dom jest tylko domem. Ukazuje nam tylko naszą najsilniejszą cechę, chociaż nie zawsze. Nikt nie powinien kierować naszymi przyjaźniami i miłościami. Znałem kiedyś Gryfonkę i Ślizgona, którzy przyjaźnili się ze sobą, co nie podobało się innym. Cierpieli przez to, a przez brak poparcia znajomych ich przyjaźń się rozpadła. Naprawdę ich żałowałem. Wierzę, że moje słowa coś dadzą i gdy będę niedługo w Hogwarcie spotkam przyjaźniące się, a nie skłócone domy. Dziękuję.

Harry Potter szybko zszedł z podwyższenia i kierując się w stronę stołu Slytherinu, usiadł między synem, a nieznajomym, oczywiście dla Minerwy, mężczyzną. Kobieta zauważyła jedynie, jak Potter posłał uśmiech swojej żonie, gdy usiadł przy młodszym synu.

Harry Potter, Ten Który Zwyciężył Po Raz Drugi usiadł przy stole Slytherinu i odezwał się do swego syna:

– I jak tam, Severusie? Mogło być to przemówienie?

– Oczywiście, że tak. Weasley ci je napisała?

– Nie tym razem. Te było mówione prosto z głowy. Gdy mam natchnienie, zaczynam mówić dużo i w dodatku długo, ale z sensem. Hermiony styl jest całkowicie inny. Pamiętaj o tym.

– No tak. Nie pisałaby o twoich przeżyciach przed laty. Ale czemu mówiłeś o mnie i o Blackach? – spytał bardzo cichym szeptem.

– Czemu? Dlatego by ci, co nadal wątpili w twoje dokonania i w dom Slytherina, zaczęli wierzyć. By wiedzieli, że nadszedł kres prześladowań w naszej szkole, bo przecież nie ma wojny i wszyscy zasługują na pokój, nawet Ślizgoni. Zbyt wiele lat minęło od tej wojny, by tak temu pobłażać. Chciałem także udowodnić, że nazwisko nie świadczy o rodzinie, ponieważ jednocześnie mogą w niej funkcjonować jednostki dobre, jak i złe.

– Rozumiem ciebie, Harry, i twoje stanowisko i stanowczo muszę je poprzeć. Nie dlatego, że jesteśmy rodziną, ale dlatego że, tak jak wcześniej mówiłeś, zbyt wiele rodzin wycierpiało, by dalej prowadzić tą między domową wojnę. I tak, to, co mówisz, jest prawdą. Miałeś rację, mówiąc o Blackach. Nie jeden, ten kundel, twój chrzestny, wspierał naszą stronę.

– Doskonale o tym wiem. Sam Regulus temu zginął, bo odkrył tajemnicę Voldemorta o horkruksach.

– No tak. Harry, nie powinniśmy kończyć naszej rozmowy i podejść do Ginny i reszty dzieciaków.

– Oczywiście. – Harry wstał, za nim Albus i Severus.

Podeszli do Ginny siedzącej przy stole Domu Lwa. Ginny odezwała się pierwsza:

– Nareszcie jesteście! Muszę stwierdzić, Harry, że twoje przemówienie naprawdę mi się podobało. Podejrzewam, że mówiłeś je wprost z głowy, a nie z kartki, gdzie było twoje przemówienie, ale autorstwa Hermiony, prawda?

– Oczywiście, że masz rację, moja droga żoneczko.

– Tato! – rozległ się głos Jamesa. Severusem wstrząsnęło, głos chłopca był bardzo podobny do głosu Jamesa Pottera Seniora.

– O co ci chodzi, James?

– Mógłbyś mi, tato, powiedzieć, kim jest twój i Albusa towarzysz?

– Chodzi ci o Severusa, tak kochany synku?! – Na te słowa Harry wychwycił ciche słowa Jamesa II „Nie mów do mnie 'synku'. Nie jestem już dzieckiem". – Jamesie, Albusie, Lily, chciałbym przedstawić wam naszego kuzyna, Severusa Pottera. Do tej pory mieszkał on za granicą. Niedawno dowiedziałem się o jego istnieniu – Severus obserwował mówiącego Harry'ego. Nie mógł uwierzył, że kłamał jak Ślizgon, a nie było po nim tego widać. – podobnie jak Sev o naszym istnieniu. Mam nadzieję, że uda nam się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Obiecał, że pozostanie z nami tak długo, jak będzie mógł.

– Witajcie, miło mi was poznać. Dzieciaki, mówcie mi po imieniu. – Severus mówiąc do młodszych Potterów, starał się nie używac ostrego tonu. Zauważył też, że James się obruszył na to określenie. – Prosiłbym jednak, byście nie mówili do mnie Sev. Nie znoszę tego określenia.

– Oczywiście, Severusie. Nam też miło cię poznać. – cała trójka zwróciła się do ex-Ślizgona. – Tato, mamo, nie siedźmy tutaj dłużej. Pochodźmy po szkole. Chcemy, by Severus poznał naszą ukochaną szkołę.

– Oczywiście, dzieci. – odrzekł Harry i razem z rodziną skierował się ku wyjściu z sali.


End file.
